A Meeting Of Medics
by KingOfThePlums
Summary: When a time travel mission goes wrong, Dr Angela Ziegler or Mercy, ends up teaming up with the Red team of mercenaries. However, with making these new allies, she has also made mortal enemies with another group of mercenaries. Will she get back home or will she end up mincemeat in the way of the Blu team?
1. The Plan

Dr. Angela Zieglar or more commonly known as Mercy had answered Winston's call and had made her way to Watchpoint Gibraltar where Winston had been living for several years.

Since she had been there she had already conversed with Winston about the whole situation Overwatch had been put in, now that he had initiated the recall. She knew that the Petras Act was going to make all of their global operations much more difficult than they had been back in the golden days but they would have to suffice.

She had set up in one of the old medical laboratory's that Winston had no use for since he had taken up residence in the old watchpoint. She was tidying the area when Winston's voiced appeared through the facility's speakers. At first, it made a loud screeching noise which caused her to cover her ears before his Winston's gruff voice actually came through.

"Sorry about that," He said apologetically through the speakers. "I've found something interesting that I would like to talk to you about, come find me when you finish whatever you are doing."

Mercy thought for a moment about what Winston may want to talk to her about. He had already talked her ears off when she first arrived about how grateful he was for her coming in the first place, but she told him it was no problem.

Mercy then entered the main room which Winston was using as his own lab. She looked around but she couldn't see her primate friend anywhere.

"Winston, where are?" Mercy said whilst looking around on the spot to see of she could see him anywhere.

"Up here," She heard Winston say. She turned to the source of the voice as she saw Winston swing down on a large tire that was hanging from the ceiling. He then promptly landed in front of her making a thud as he landed. He then adjusted his glasses so that they were straight and looked at Mercy.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about Winston?" She asked him curiously.

"Ah yes," He said to her all excitedly. "Follow me and I'll explain."

She then followed him to a large computer which had various different tabs open all strung out across the screen. She briefly scanned each one of them and from what she gathered from them was that they were all connected somehow.

"Now," Winston said as he typed on his holographic keyboard. "Have you ever heard of the Gravel Wars?"

Mercy scratched the side of her head as she tried to think if she had ever heard of it before Winston had mentioned it to her.

"No, never heard of it," She said as she lowered her arm back down to her side.

"Well then, allow me to educate you," Winston said to Mercy as if he was a teacher. "In New Mexico America, during the early 1970's," He then paused for a brief moment. "During 1972 to be precise," He added. "There were two rival companies, one called Reliable Excavation Demolition and the other, Builders League United, owned by brothers Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann who fought bitterly over the land that heir father had left them equal shares off." He elaborated.

"So where do we come into play?" Mercy asked with crossed arms.

"I'm glad you asked," Winston answered. "Both brothers hired nine mercenaries to try and take the land from each other according to the files I could dig up," Winston said as Mercy continued to listen patiently. "From what I've found is that they had access to some serious technology that could even match what we have today."

"But that is certainly impossible," Mercy said with shock.

"Well, I don't know how accurate all of this information is, part of it was corrupted, all I could salvage was something about a truce before the conflict started again." Winston further explained.

"Where are you going with all this Winston?" Mercy asked more impatiently now.

"Okay, I want to send you into the past and see what you can find out anything you can about these people," Winston said all excited.

Mercy blinked a couple times as she processed what Winston had just asked of her. Does he really want to send me into the past was what she kept repeating to herself in her head?

"Is that even possible," She asked him.

"Well if we take what Tracer can do into account, then time travel is a perfectly plausible idea," He stated.

"Well then if it can help benefit our cause then why not," Mercy said raising both her hands outwards to the sides of her head.

"I'm glad you agree with me, now let me lay out the plan to you," Winston said raising a finger. "I am going to create a device similar to Tracer's chronal accelerator only more compact and the fact that you would be able to use it as you don't suffer from chronal dissociation disorder," Winston carefully explained to her. "You will then travel to 1972 and procure as much data and information as you possibly can whilst making as minimal contact as you can with the people there."

"Sounds simple enough," Mercy responded with.

"Well it's not that simple, these men are mercenaries after all so I don't know what they would do if a new face showed up on their turf so to say," Winston said for the consideration of Mercy's wellbeing.

"Don't fret Winston, you know I can handle myself," She said to reassure him.

"Well then it's agreed, I'll get to work right away and I'll come and get you when the device is ready."

"Alright Winston," Mercy replied.

The two then left each others company as Winston started work on his time travel device and Mercy went back to her own lab to finish what she was doing there.

As she walked there, her head was filled with hundreds of thoughts about what she was going to partake in. She was really going to time travel and although she was nervous about it, she couldn't help but also feel extremely giddy as if she was a little girl again.

She then paused herself for a moment so that she could just recollect her thoughts and get back into a proper state of mind.

 **Several days later**

After being called back to Winston's laboratory Mercy could see him tinkering with a device which she assumed to be the creation that would allow her to travel into the past.

"It's ready I presume?" She asked Winston to get his attention.

Winston turned around and she could see that his face was beaming.

"Yes, it is, after several tests I have managed to get the device working, here look."

Winston then showed her the device. It looked like an old digital watch and she was impressed that he managed to compact the technology into something that small. He then set the watch for it to travel ten seconds into the future. Winston then wrapped it onto a nearby banana and pressed a button on the watch. The banana then disappeared in a small cloud of blue smoke and then promptly reappeared in ten seconds time.

"Winston, this is truly amazing," Mercy said as she leaned in to examine the watch and the banana. Winston then picked up the banana and took off the watch and handed it to Mercy. He then peeled open the banana and dunked it into some peanut butter and took a large bite.

"Tastes just as good," Winston said savouring the flavour.

Mercy then wrapped the watch around her wrist and saw that Winston had already put in her time and coordinates as a preset.

"Well, here I go, wish me luck," She said jokingly to Winston.

"Good luck," He responded with a light chuckle.

She then pressed the button on her watch causing her to instantaneously disappear in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Good luck my friend," Winston said as the cloud started to disperse.

 **A/N: Well then, what do you think of the first chapter and what do you think is going to happen in the future, or should I say the past.**

 **Please leave a review about what you thought as I will appreciate it greatly.**


	2. First Contact

After pressing the button to travel back in time, Mercy's surroundings changed instantaneously around her. It would be like being in one place, blinking and when your eyes open you were in a completely different place. This was the only thing which that Mercy could compare with what just happened to her to.

As the cloud of blue smoke around Mercy dispersed she saw that she was standing on a bridge, which was suspended above a large pool of water. She placed both hands on the fence that was in front of her, so that she could get a better look around. When she looked to the left she could see a large barn looking building made out of wood. It read on it 'Reliable Excavation Demolition.' She then looked right to reveal another building, however this one looked more industrial, like a factory which instead read 'Builders League United.'

"It actually worked," Mercy said to herself in amazement.

Suddenly she got a feeling as if someone was standing right behind her. She turned to reveal a knife heading straight for her, so she quickly pulled up her Caduceus staff and pushed it against the wrist of the hand which was holding the knife.

Despite her quick reaction, the man was stronger than her and pushed her to the point where she was leaning her back against the wooden fence. She took a moment to look at her attacker. He was wearing a clean blue suit with a white shirt underneath and was also accompanied with a tie. The face however was covered up by a balaclava which was also blue.

In an attempt to gain the upper hand, she went for her Caduceus blaster but the man stopped her and grabbed her wrist. He then squeezed it firmly causing Mercy to let out a sharp cry of pain as it dislocated from her arm, causing her to drop her weapon. The man then ripped the watch off her wrist and crushed it in his hand right in front of her as an act of intimidation, not knowing its importance.

As she struggled, Mercy soon came to realise that this was one of the mercenaries assigned by Blutarch Mann to take over his brothers land. Another thing that she realised was that he was not very friendly.

The man the skillfully threw his knife into the air and caught it with his now free hand.

"I am afraid this is the end for," The man said with a prominent French accent sadistically, yet also awkwardly politely. He then raised the knife and was about to bring it down, but was then suddenly interupted by someone he did not expect.

"Oi Spy," Was what Mercy and the Spy heard, spoken by an Australian voice. The pair of them both turned their heads to the source of the voice at the same time to see a man standing at one end of the bridge.

The man was wearing a brown jacket with a red shirt underneath it, which had a two patches on the side of his shoulders which resembled cross hair's. He then pulled from behind his back a jar of some sort of yellow substance and gave the Blu Spy a smirk.

"Jarate!" The man yelled as he threw the jar at the Blu Spy, which shattered upon impact with his face. Within moments the Blu Spy was coated in a foul smelling substance. He took several slow steps backwards and dropped his knife.

"Jarate, nooooooooo!" He yelled as he ran off in the opposite direction from Mercy and the Australian man.

Mercy then slowly moved her back down along the fence and sat against it, laying her Caduceus staff across her lap. She then examined the remains of the watch that had been crushed by the Blu Spy. She knew that it was beyond any form of repair and that she would most likely face the fact that she was stuck here.

She then tried to move her injured arm, but it only succeed in creating more pain. "Scheisse," She muttered to herself. Because of the fact that she was so busy managing herself she didn't notice the Australian man standing right next to her.

"You alright Sheila?" The man asked her whilst he examined her as well.

"Only a dislocation," She responded with as she examined her wrist.

The Aussie then bent his knees so that he was more level with her. "You can consider yourself lucky Sheila," He said to her, impressed at the fact she managed to survive the engagement with the Blu Spy. "Not many people survive their run in's with that guy," He added.

"I have a proper name you know and I would like it if you used it," She said to him seriously.

"I'd use it if I knew mate," The Aussie implied.

Mercy mentally face palmed at the fact that she had said that, because of the fact that she indeed hadn't told him anything about her self yet. She remembered that Winston said that she should make minimal contact, but if she were to get home and if these guys were as advanced as Winston told her, then she would need their help.

"You can call me Doctor Ziegler or Mercy, now help me up," She stated as she stuck out her good arm.

"Alright Doc," The Aussie man said completely disregarding what she had just told him. "I'm the Sniper," He stated proudly.

"Sniper?" Mercy asked him.

"We all call each other round 'ere what we specialise in," He explained. "So it's pretty self explanatory if you think about it."

"Whatever you say," Mercy said walking off with Sniper into the Red building.

A couple minutes later Mercy and Sniper had reached an area which seemed to look like some sort of medical lab. It didn't seem to look very advanced, but there were some pieces of equipment that Mercy saw that she had never seen, or heard of before.

"Medic, you in 'ere?" Sniper shouted into the room.

"Ja, just give me a moment Sniper," Both of them heard a German sounding man say whom was not in view.

After a couple of bangs and crashes the Medic appeared with his dove Archimedes flying ahead of him.

"Where are you going Archimedes?" The Medic said crossly at the bird.

Archimedes flew up into the the rafters of the lab and refused to comply with the Medic.

Medic then saw the Mercy and Sniper staring at him awkwardly.

"Birds," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever Doc," Sniper said to him bluntly. "This gal here needs a hand, or a wrist," He said jokingly.

"Don't worry my friend, I have just th..." Medic was then cut off by Mercy.

"You know I am a doctor right Sniper?" She asked him. "I have my own equipment to help, here," She said handing him her Caduceus staff. "Now point it at me and hold that button there," She said pointing at the staff.

Sure enough as soon as Sniper held down the button a golden healing stream appeared and went straight to Mercy. The bones in her wrist then seemingly started to fix themselves as they moved back into place. The stream then stopped and Mercy span her wrist to make sure it had been fixed properly.

"Much better," She said as she span her wrist.

"Interesting," The Medic thought to him self before coming to a quick realisation. "Wait of you're a doctor this only means one thing and that is that you're here to take my job!" The Medic shouted. "I will not go without a fight," He said picking up a nearby bone saw and goofily pointing it towards Mercy.

"Easy there, I'm not here for your job," Mercy reassured him.

"I believe her," Sniper added rather bluntly.

"Oh that is a relief," The Medic sighed. "Now, can I have a look at that staff please?" The Medic asked rubbing his chin.

"Maybe later," Mercy answered reluctantly. "But first, there are more of you correct?" She asked both men.

"Yes," Both of them said at the same time.

"Okay, I need to talk to all of you, it's very important," She told the two men.

"Alright," Sniper said. "I'll go and get the other guys all round up, We'll be in the recreation room," He explained to Mercy. "Just follow the signs and you'll find it," He added before leaving to gather the other mercenaries.

 **A/N: For the amount of support I got for the first chapter, I am treating you all to a (hopefully) longer second chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **On another note, a guest asked me some questions and I will answer them so here you go.**

 **1) My punctuation was off in the first chapter, as I wrote it late at night so I was rather tired.**

 **2) I chose to do this with Mercy because I like her character the most in Overwatch and the same with the Medic in TF2. Hence the whole story and the title.**

 **3) If you are referring to the device that explodes in Winston's face in the 'Alive' short, that is a smaller version of his portable shield he uses in the game, not a time manipulation device like mine.**

 **Hope that clears some things up for you :)**


	3. The Interviews Pt 1

It took a few minutes before Mercy eventually found a sign which pointed in the direction of the recreation room. After going down a long stairway she finally found a doorway that had one of those doors that went up and down, like a garage would have. She could hear a group of people in their so she neatened her Valkyrie suit and walked to the door. It quickly shot up as she approached it.

She looked into the room. It consisted of several chairs and one couch. There was a fridge next to a counter which had a dirty microwave placed on it. A TV was also located in the corner of the room which had a stack of VCR's next to them, which to Mercy were an ancient piece of technology.

She noticed that all of the mercs were sat either on the couch or on one of the chairs, apart from one who was in some kind of suit. He or She was sat on the floor playing with a lighter and some small balls of paper whilst being closely watched by one of the men.

All of the eyes in the room then converged onto Mercy who was a few steps away from them. The room remained silent until she decided to speak.

"Hello there," She said rather awkwardly to all of them. She then raised her hand to her mouth and gave out a little cough before speaking again. "My name is Dr Ziegler, or you can call me Mercy, whichever one you find more appealing," She said more normally to the men.

"Am I more drunk than usual, or is there an angel in the room," One of the men garbled with a very prominent Scottish accent.

"No Demo, you only see angels when you die in glorious combat and go to heaven!" The man wearing a helmet which covered the top half of his faced said quite loudly. "That means one thing ladies, we have all died and gone to heaven!" He decreed like he was some sort of action hero.

A familiar looking man in a balaclava facepalmed for a moment. "Soldier, you imbecile, we are not dead she just looks like an angel," He explained to the man.

"That is also a possible explanation as angels do not sound German, they sound American," The helmeted man maintained.

"I'm Swiss if you really must know," Mercy explained to all of them. "Anyway, what I'm about to tell you may give you all quite a shock," She warned all the men.

"Heavy does not get shocked," The large Russian man who was sat in the middle of the couch who was pushing the two men sat next to him on the sides of it.

"Well this just might," She said with a teeny bit of excitement. She then took a deep breath before saying her next sentence. "I, am from the future," She said to the men.

All the men had some sort of reaction to this such as moving a little scratching their chins, apart from Heavy who sat there as he did before and Pyro who was still sat on the floor with his/her hands cupped underneath his/her chin as he/she listened.

"And we should believe you because?" A small Bostonian man asked her.

"Look at me," She said to him in response. "Do I honestly look like someone from your time?" She said clenching her fist and placing it against the right side of her hip.

"Well, now that you mention it you do look like you're out of one of my science fiction comics," The small man said to her as he compared her to the person on the cover of one of the magazines he had with him.

"Well missy, would care about educating us here about why you've travelled into the past?" A Texan man asked her a little cheerily.

"Can I trust all of you to keep it a secret?" She asked all of them seriously.

"Of course," The ba la clavered man said in his suave French accent, speaking for all the men there.

Mercy knew that this man was familiar, but he couldn't have been the man that attacked her. This man was in a completely red suit and it was probably only a coincidence that he to was also French. So Mercy just shrugged the weird feeling off.

"I was sent by a re-organizing global peacekeeping force which I am a member of, Overwatch," She told the mercs. "You see one of my friends, Winston had found out about you men and what you had been doing and naturally, he wanted to find out more so he made a time travel device which has unfortunately been broken beyond repair," She said to them a somberly.

"Well for the first part that's mighty interesting," The Texan said to her. "And for the second, that's a damn shame. I reckon Blu Spy's work, right?" He asked her.

"Does he look like a bit like him?" She said pointing at the Spy. "No offence of course," She said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"None taken," Spy answered back with whilst lighting a new cigarette.

"Yes he does," The Texan answered. Mercy looked at Spy for a moment and the continued with what she was saying.

"So the first thing I want to do, is interview each of you if you would not mind?" She asked them.

"Wuh, are you offering me a job," The Scotsman slurred.

"Um no," Mercy said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Buy me a scrumpy and I'll do it," He quickly replied with.

"Yes, I guess," Mercy answered with. "Anyway, I would like to interview you one on one so," Mercy said clasping her hands together. "Who would like to go first?"

Medic was about to get up as he was very eager to discuss medical things with Mercy but Scout was already standing up as straight as a pencil before he could even budge.

"Don't worry guys I won't embarrass any of you," The scout said with a laugh. "After all, I gotta..." Scout was then cut off by Spy. "Show off your massive ego to the new lady just so you can try and go on a date with her, correct?" They Spy asked before breaking out into a series of loud snorts causing all the other guys to laugh.

Mercy crossed her arms and looked at the scout sternly. "If that was your plan, I'm afraid it would have failed, I don't like egotistical boys."

"Ouch Doc, you burnt me even more than Blu Pyro," He replied. The two then went off to begin the interview.

* * *

 **The Scout**

The two sat down opposite each other with a table in between them. Mercy then pulled out an old tape recorder which Spy had let her use for the interviews. She then pressed the record button and began the interview.

"So you are the Scout correct?" She asked him to confirm the information.

"Yep, that's me," He said proudly back to her.

"Okay, so please tell me more about what you do here," She said as she pointed the tape recorder in Scout's vicinity.

"Well not to brag or anything," Scout said as he examined the tips of his fingernails. "But I have the most important job you see," He said to her boastfully. "You see, yours truly here has to make sure the path is clear for the other guys to attack the Blu's."

"How dangerous would you say this is," Was the next question she asked him.

"It's extremely dangerous!" Scout exclaimed. "You never know when there's a sentry round the corner, or there is a sticky trap laying in wait for you," He told her as he did various actions with his arms to imitate this.

"Alright," Mercy said with a little pause afterwards. "Do you do anything else?" She asked him.

"Oh yeh, I also mainly capture the enemy's intelligence being the fastest out of everyone here," He boasted to her.

"How many times have you captured their intelligence?"

Scout started to add up the number on his fingers many times before he finally came out with an answer.

"I don't really know the exact number because I lost track after 326th briefcase, so I would guess somewhere round the thousands," He said letting his ego take him over.

Mercy rolled her eyes. "Clearly, a professional then correct?" She asked Scout.

"Oh yeh, you will find no other Scout better than me," He decreed as he stuck his feet up onto the table. Unfortunately, for him, he pushed his chair too far back and he landed flat on his back.

Mercy slowly stood up and peered over the edge of the table to see the Scout on his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with a little concern.

"I meant to do that, okay," Scout adamantly maintained.

Scout then got back up and sat in his chair as the two of them continued the interview for about half an hour until he had answered all of Mercy's questions. Many of his answers had the truth twisted in them due to his ego getting the better of him.

* * *

 **The Soldier**

Mercy sat down in the chair opposite Soldier who was for some reason giving her a menacing glare under his helmet.

"So you are Soldier I presume?" Mercy asked him.

"Listen here cupcake," Soldier said as he stood on his chair. "You will get no information out of me as I have sat through countless interrogations and I gave up my own teeth before I would ever spill the beans!" He stated.

This, in turn, caused Mercy to face palm heavily. "Soldier I am not interrogating you, I am interviewing you," She explained to the delirious war veteran.

"Oh, that is different then," Soldier said sitting back down into the chair. "But there is one important question I must ask you first!" He stated whilst dramatically pointing at her face.

Mercy pushed his finger out of her face. "What is that?" She asked him.

"Do you hate America?" He said whilst seeming to stare deep into her soul.

"No, I have nothing against America," She answered defensively.

This caused Soldier to sit in a more casual state. "We can be friends then, will you be my friend?" He asked her a little desperately.

"I guess so," Mercy answered hesitantly.

"Yay, I have made a new friend," The soldier cheered to himself. "Now ask me your questions," He said to her.

"Seeing as you are extremely patriotic Soldier, do you respect your other non-American teammates?" She asked him carefully as to not get him to react too extremely.

"Although the majority of my team are not American they are still my team," Soldier replied. "So if anyone tries to hurt my team I will make taste the wrath of a true red-blooded American," He said patriotically as he looked up and to the side as he said it.

"That is actually kind of noble Soldier," She said with a surprised tone of voice.

"Thank you lady Medic," Soldier said back to her. "Because if you did not like America or my team, I would have to rip out your insides and strangle you with them," He told her creepily cheerfully.

For a split second Mercy visualised this in her head and threw up in her mouth a little.

"Moving onward," She said to him quickly. "Why did you take up this job?" She asked him curiously.

"The man who gave me this job, told me that I would be fighting the Communists but he lied to me, but they still tried to kill me anyway which is a stain on my honour so they must pay," The Solider explained to her.

"So you were lied to in order for you to do this job," She said to him. "I wonder if that's the same for the others?" She then said to herself.

Mercy and the Soldier continued to talk for around the same time as she had done with Scout gathering the information which she wanted from him. After Soldiers interview, for some reason Mercy couldn't help feel like she liked America more. Maybe it was just the patriotical aura that Soldier gives off when you're around him, she thought about for a second before she began the next interview.

* * *

 **The Pyro**

Mercy placed herself on the chair once again and saw that Pyro was looking at her very intensely.

"Everyone tells me that you are Pyro yes?" She asked the masked person in front of her.

"Mmph mph," Pyro muffled back as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," She said to herself as she scratched the side of her head. She then took a deep breath out. "This is going to be a long interview," She muttered to herself under her breath.

Now if we were looking through Pyro's eyes, we would see that the world looked very very different. To Pyro, all of the surroundings looked like they came right out of a child's dream. Now to Pyro, Mercy was an actual angel with a set of gorgeous set of wings covered in pure white feathers. She also had a huge friendly smile plastered to her face which Pyro admired greatly.

Back in the 'real world' Mercy just looked as the Pyro stared at her with his/her hands in his/her chin.

"So Pyro," Mercy said pausing for a second. "What do you do?"

Pyro then pulled out a stack of paper and some worn down colouring crayons and started to draw. Pyro was focusing extremely hard on the drawing as Mercy watched.

"The Pyro is drawing something for me," She said into the tape recorder. " Most likely the answer to my previous question."

She then tried to take a look at the picture as Pyro was drawing it, but Pyro quickly covered it up with his/her arms defensively.

"Mmph mmhp mph mph mmhp," The Pyro mumbled quickly to her.

She moved back into her original seating position.

"Okay, I will not look until you are done," She said to Pyro.

After a couple more minutes of drawing, Pyro slid it over to her. Now if Mercy saw what Pyro could see, she would see the Pyro handing out lollipops to a bunch of baby's wearing little blue shirts and diapers, all smiling and laughing. This was not the case, however.

What she actually saw was a picture of the Pyro beating the other team with a fire axe whilst they were all screaming in pain and agony as the entire background was engulfed in flames.

She just stared at it for a moment before giving it back to the Pyro.

"Very, interesting," She said to the Pyro with a nervous laugh as she passed the picture back to the Pyro.

This caused Pyro to bounce up and down in the seat he/she was sat in a clap happily.

Mercy knew that she was going to have to look at more of these pictures to learn more about Pyro so just getting it over and done with would be for the best.

"Now Pyro, can you tell me why you like fire so much?" She asked the Pyro nervously.

Pyro then got another piece of paper and began to write on it with big letters. To Pyro what he wrote was, 'It makes everybody laugh and be happy'. But to Mercy he had actually written down, 'The screams of pain satisfy my anger'.

Several more mentally scarring pictures later, Mercy had gained all the information that she had needed from the Pyro.

"Thank God that's over," The said to herself as the Pyro left the room. "Let's not hope the next one isn't as bad," She said to herself as she awaited the next interview.

* * *

 **The Demoman**

Mercy and Demo sat opposite each other in the interview room. The demo then stuck out his hand and waited for the bottle of scrumpy which Mercy had promised her.

"I don't actually have any alcohol for you," She confessed to the Scotsman.

Demo straightened up in his chair at this news. "I'll still do your interview lass," She said to her with a tone of disappointment. "But you still owe me a bottle," He told her.

"So Demo, if you wouldn't mind satisfying my curiosity, how did you lose your eye?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't reckon you'll believe me, lass," Demo said to her, sort of mysteriously.

"Come on," She said scooting forward a little bit placing the tape recorder closer to Demo's face.

"Okay, but remember everything I'm gonna tell you is 100% true," He said to her seriously. He then pulled out a bottle of scrumpy that he had with him anyway and took a swig from it to help jog his memory.

"Now when I was a wee lad just higher than your knee," Demo said showing the approximate height with his hand. "Now me family was going through some pretty tough times, so it me mum and dad sent me to go search for a job," He explained to Mercy.

"Wait a second," She said stopping Demo for a second. "You were searching for a job when you were just a child?" She asked him a little confused.

"Aye, it's a family tradition to make sure you're earning enough money," Demo explained to her. "I currently only have three whereas my dad God bless his soul, had over forty jobs," He exclaimed.

"Forty jobs!" Mercy exclaimed in amazement.

"Aye, forty jobs," Demo confirmed for her. "Anyway, I decided to look for a job up at one of the old mansions and it turns out it was owned by a wizard called Merasmus and it turned out he had a job for me," Demo continued to explain.

"A wizard you say?" Mercy asked him.

"Aye, but an actual wizard that could really do magic," He told Mercy which came as quite a shock to her. "So he tells me to not open this book he called the Bombinomicon." He explained to her.

"Let me guess, you looked in the book," Mercy said in a slightly condescending tone of voice.

"That I did and I have regretted that decision for every day of me life," Demo stated. "And not only that, several years ago on Halloween, we had to fight my eye, which had been made huge, could fly and shot smaller eyes at us which exploded!" Demo exclaimed greatly.

"Right," Mercy said dragging out the word for some time. (Kinda like Dr Evil)

So after what most people would consider being drunken tales, Mercy eventually finished her interview with Demo. She then leant the back of her head against the wall outside the room.

"I need a break," Mercy said to herself as she went off in the direction of the recreation room.

 **A/N: And breath. After noticing that the last chapter wasn't actually much longer, I decided to write this, which I am quite proud of.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this big chunk of writing for you to read and please tell me what you thought of the interviews in a review. :)**


	4. The Sandvich Incident

As Mercy entered the 'rec' room, she noticed that no one was on the couch, so she quickly walked over to it and claimed it for herself. She then noticed the inactive TV and decided to turn it on and watch it, to help sooth her mind. So she got up and went over to the TV set switching it on as well as the volume like people would have to do back in the day.

Turning around she noticed that Engi had gone and placed himself on the couch without her noticing. She then sat back down on the couch, leaving a space in the middle. Mercy examined the TV seeing that it was on a news channel.

The reporter started to talk about the conflict which was currently happening between the American army and the North Vietnamese army taking place in South Vietnam. Even over a hundred years in the past, Mercy couldn't seem to get away from war. She rested the palm of her hand against her forehead. It was clear that this distressed her.

"Y'all right," Engi asked her curiously.

Mercy took her hand off her head and looked at Engi.

"Yes," She said hesitantly."It's just, I've seen my fair share of war you know," She said back to him.

"I can't blame ya for not liking violence then," Engi said to her cheerfully.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd like to keep you guessing," Engi said as a joke as he tapped the side of his nose.

Mercy rolled her eyes with a smile and returned to watching the TV which had now changed to a different story.

Not long after the two had their short conversation, they heard a great roar come from behind them, causing Mercy to panic.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him in her panicked state. Engi, however, was still as calm as he normally was.

"Nothing to worry about, just Heavy," He explained to her as he pointed his thumb over the back of one of his shoulders.

Mercy looked as she saw the large Russian man with his arms stuck into the fridge as he was frantically looking for something.

"Are you okay Heavy?" Mercy asked him a little bit frightened after his outburst.

"Niet," Heavy replied sharply to her in his native tongue. "Very bad thing has happened to Heavy," He then said to her in the third person.

"What, what bad thing?" Mercy asked Heavy as she was still puzzled.

"Heavy's sandvich is missing!" He said desperately to her.

"Your sandvich?" Mercy pondered for a second by what he meant, even though it was extremely obvious.

"His lunch," Engi said to them across the room whilst he was still watching the TV.

"You, Doctor Lady," Heavy said pointing at Mercy. "You help Heavy find sandvich," He declared.

"Okay Heavy, let's go find your lunch," She said whilst rubbing the side of her temple with her index and middle finger.

The two of them then left the room and started to look for any sort of clues, which could lead them closer to the sandvich. Mercy then noticed that she was stepping on something, so she looked down to see what it was.

"Heavy take a look at this," She said, signalling for the hulking Russian man to walk over to her. He then bent down and placed his hands on his knees. He then scooped up some of the crumbs off the floor.

"What is it?" Mercy asked him, anticipating the answer.

Heavy took a large sniff of the crumbs.

"Breadcrumbs, we are close," Heavy said to Mercy in a way which made it sound like the pair of them were in some sort of detective movie.

The couple then followed the trail closely until they reached a door. Mercy went to open it, but the door was locked.

"Blast it's locked," She said in frustration.

"Tiny door is no problem for Heavy," He said to her.

Mercy promptly moved out of his way. The man then punched straight through the door with ease. Mercy was amazed at the man's strength, but then again, his size did make him look as if he had a great strength within him. Heavy's hand then fumbled around with his hand on the other side of the door until he found the handle. He then unlocked it, pulled his hand back out through the door and swung it open.

The two entered quickly to reveal Scout sat on a box in the corner with the Heavy's sandvich. Now in half. His cheeks were filled to the brim with its contents. He slowly swallowed the contents in his mouth as Mercy and Heavy became more visible.

"And so the thief is caught red-handed," Mercy said to Heavy with a light laugh.

Heavy, however, was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown, after seeing his lunch being consumed by Scout.

"You, little man, you will pay for this!" He said intimidatingly to the Scout who had backed himself up against the closest wall.

"Now Heavy, don't do anything stupid," Scout said whilst holding out both of his hands defensively. "You know I'm a crap cook and that sandwich just looked too good not to be eaten when I saw it. "He then dropped to his knees in front of the Russian. "I'm Sorry!" He yelled to the ceiling whilst raising up both his arms overdramatically.

Heavy extended his arm and picked Scout up by his head and placed him on his feet.

"Tiny man is lucky Heavy is on his team," He said looking down at Scout. "Or else Heavy would crush tiny man with his fists," He said cracking his knuckles. "Now Heavy says you must clean Sacha for the rest of the year," Heavy declared.

"But.." Scout winced.

"Not but's," Heavy replied quickly. "Go clean Sacha, now," Heavy said to Scout as he pointed towards the door. So Scout with his head hung down walked past Mercy, without as so much batting an eye towards her and left through the door.

"You know you handled that completely differently than what I thought you were going to do," Mercy said in surprise.

"What did you think Heavy would do then?" He asked her with crossed arms.

"To be honest," She said rubbing one of her arms with the opposite hand. "I thought you were gonna, you know," She said trying to think of the words to use.

"Break the tiny man?" Heavy said to her as a guess.

"Yes, that," Mercy replied with.

"Hah, Heavy may not be smart, but Heavy is not stupid," He told her. "Baby man is part of team, I will not hurt my team," He said to her seriously.

"That's really nice of you Heavy," Mercy said giving him a dig in the chest.

"Thank you," Heavy said happily. "You should know that Heavy respects you," He told her.

"Why? you only just met me you know," She asked him.

"Heavy respects you because you are like Medic, you help your team." Heavy explained to her. "Heavy respects Medic because he looks after our team, you do the same, it makes sense for Heavy to respect you," He continued to explain.

"Gee Heavy, that's very flattering," Mercy said to him with a smile.

Heavy then walked past her and stood in the door frame.

"Come now," He said to her. "Let us go make new sandvich," Heavy proposed to her.

"Alright, I was getting hungry anyway," She told him as they both left the room.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter as I wanted to get across how Heavy would respect Mercy.**

 **So do you think I did it well? Leave a review letting me know what you thought.**


	5. The Interviews Pt 2

Mercy wiped her mouth after enjoying a very tasty sandwich that Heavy had made for her. She then took him into the room where she had interviewed the previous four men.

Heavy sat down with a thud on the chair, whereas Mercy sat down a tad more gracefully. When the two were ready Mercy pressed the button record button on the tape recorder and the interview began.

* * *

 **The Heavy**

"So Heavy would you mind telling me about yourself," She asked him, awaiting an answer.

"I am heavy weapons guy," He told her quite obviously. "And this, is my weapon," He said pulling up a large minigun, promptly placing it on the table.

Heavy stroked the weapon's barrel's up and down. As he did this, he smiled at it as if it was a child of his. Mercy looked at the minigun thinking about the amount of chaos Heavy brought down with it.

"This is Sacha I presume?" Mercy asked Heavy as she continued looking at the weapon.

"Yes, she weighs one hundred fifty kilogrammes and fires two hundred dollars, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute," Heavy continued to tell Mercy.

Mercy was a little impressed at his knowledge about his weapon, even though it was something she would not agree with.

"It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon..." Heavy said leaving a little bit of suspense. "For twelve seconds," He said to finish his sentence.

Mercy froze for a bit after this. She thought that Heavy was either incredibly rich or in crippling debt.

"So Heavy, how do you think your strategy holds up when you're in a fight with the opposing team?" She asked him for the second question.

Heavy then sat up from the position he was in for whilst he was inspecting Sacha.

"Some people think they can outsmart me, maybe, maybe," He answered with a sniff at the end.

"So what do you do?" Mercy then asked him.

"All I can say is that I am yet to meet someone that can outsmart bullet," Heavy then told Mercy as he inspected one of his custom-tooled bullets.

"Well, I guess I now know how you handle most of your problems now Heavy," Mercy whilst breathing out. "So if I can be a bit more specific, what is your job here exactly?"

"Heavy's job is to shoot bad guys," He told her quite bluntly.

"Anything else?" Mercy said, wanting more information.

"Heavy shoots bad guys to help team," He added.

"I guess that is a development," Mercy then said to herself.

The two of them then continued their short conversations about what Heavy did as part of the Red team. Mercy then realised that Heavy's interview was the most simple so far, which kind of matched Heavy a little bit.

* * *

 **The Engineer**

Mercy was very interested in how this interview was going to take place. The engineer was the team's chief of technology and had the most know-how about how everything worked around their base.

"So Engineer, what types of constructs do you create to help your team," Mercy asked the Texan.

"Well missy there are three things I use to help my team," Engi told her casually. "I use my sentry gun to help suppress the enemy team," He told her sliding her a blueprint of the sentry. "I also have my dispenser which dispenses health, ammo and metal," He continued to explain whilst sliding over another set of blueprints. "And finally I got my teleporter, it gets us from point A to point B," He then told her sliding over the final blueprint.

Mercy took her time to examine each blueprint in great detail. All of the technology which Engi seemed to have at his dispense was years ahead of what technology was available at the time.

"I have to say Engi, I'm quite impressed," Mercy said as she continued to examine the blueprints.

"I thought yah might," Engi said cheerfully. "I'll give yah a live demonstration as a treat."

Engi pushed what seemed to be a tool box into a large enough space in the room. He then proceeded to start hitting it with his wrench and as he did this, a dispenser started to be constructed.

Mercy watched as the dispenser came together as Engi continued to hit it with his wrench, speeding up the process. He then wiped some sweat of his brow with his hand as the dispenser finished building.

"Guess that'll do," Engi said to himself.

"This is quite incredible Engi," Mercy said as she bent over to get a better look at the dispenser.

"Thanks, Doc," Engi said in pride.

He then took his time to explain the dispenser to her and how it worked the way it did. Engi told her that she wouldn't need to worry if she ran into one of his sentry's as he had coded them not to fire upon her.

"So Engi, I was wondering if you had anything at your disposal that could possibly help get me home?" She asked him, hoping that he would.

"Sorry but I ain't got anything that can manipulate time, but," Engi said as he scratched his chin.

"But what?" Mercy then asked him curiously.

"Seeing as I have already made the teleporter which breaks down your molecules and reassembles them at the exit," Engi explained to her. "I don't think that maybe modifying the teleporter to key into the current flow of time might just work," He told her.

"If you could do that for me Engi, I would be forever in your debt," Mercy said to him gratefully.

"Anything to help a friend," Engi said with a charming smile.

Mercy laughed lightly as they finished up the interview.

Next up, was a very eager Medic.

* * *

 **The Medic**

Mercy sat opposite Medic who was somehow giving off a creepy vibe, but she couldn't just put her finger on why he was.

"So Medic, I guess you are especially keen about this I think," She said to the German.

"Oh ja I am, you know it is not every day that I get to meet another medical professional like me, from the future," He said to her in excitement.

"So Medic, what do you think about your team?" She asked him, awaiting an answer.

"Well I do prefer to use the term specimens but, team will do," He told Mercy.

It was at this moment that Mercy realised why he was giving off those creepy vibes.

"But just referring to his team as specimens does not mean the man is completely nuts," she thought to herself.

"So Medic, what type of medical innovations have you made since you were here?" She then asked the Medic.

"Well I have created many things since I have been here, but what I am most impressed with is my medi gun," Medic said as he placed it on the table.

"How does it work if I may ask," Mercy asked Medic politely.

"Well since you asked, I shall demonstrate," Medic said now holding the medi gun. "If you were so kind as just to hold out your hand," Medic asked Mercy.

Hesitantly, Mercy exposed her palm to the Medic. He then promptly pulled out his bone saw and made quite a deep cut down her palm. She quickly pulled back her hand a winced at the pain.

"Do you have to be so rough," She snarled at him.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Medic said as he activated the medi gun.

The healing beam then connected with Mercy. She then felt rather strange and numb for a moment, but it was a good kinda feeling like she was now stronger. She looked at the palm of her hand as the cut she had received started to fix itself as her skin connected itself back together.

"There you go," Medic said with a smile. "All better."

"Thank you," Mercy said as she flexed the fingers on the hand which had been cut. "But please tell me next time when you're going to do something like that again," She told the Medic more seriously.

Although she was not pleased by what Medic just did, she was still impressed with the medical technology he had.

"Say Medic, have you ever thought about using your medical skill outside of combat?" She asked him curiously.

"Well I used to once upon a time, but I don't anymore," Medic told her.

"Why?" She then asked him back.

"Well it involves a patient and his skeleton, but to spare you from it, I lost my medical license," Medic confessed to her as he poked his fingers together.

Mercy froze for a moment after he told her this.

"You lost your medical license?" She said to him quietly to confirm what he said.

"Excuse me?" Medic said as he couldn't hear her.

"You lost your medical license!" Mercy said louder and more seriously than the first.

"It is not my, I did not know that surgery would go like that," Medic said in his defence.

Mercy's lips slowly started to quiver as she soon bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Uh, what joke did I miss?" Medic asked her in confusion.

"You should see your face," Mercy whilst she had her arms wrapped around her abdomen. "It's no secret that I am not pleased that you do not have a medical license, but in fact, I expected you not to have one, being a mercenary and all," She explained to the confused Medic.

"Oh, I see now," Medic said soon joining the laughter.

The two of them eventually settled down and Medic suggested that she come look at all of his equipment after she has finished with her work. She agreed to his offer and not long after, they finished the interview.

* * *

 **The Sniper**

Mercy now found herself sat opposite the Sniper, who had previously saved her life.

"You know Sniper I have not thanked you yet for saving me," Mercy said to him thankfully.

"No need for thanks in my line of work," The Aussie told her.

"Well thanks anyway," She said to Sniper gratefully.

"So Sniper, if you can fulfill my curiosity what was that stuff you threw at the Blu Spy?" Mercy asked Sniper.

"I threw some of my jarate at him," Sniper told her with a smirk.

"But what is jarate exactly?" Mercy questioned further.

"Jar based karate, or to more common knowledge," Sniper said a little mysteriously. He then moved to whisper in Mercy's ear. "Piss," He whispered a little sadistically.

Mercy's gag reflex instantly set in causing Sniper to quickly jolt backwards, back into his chair.

"You throw your own urine at the enemy!?" Mercy asked Sniper in sheer horror.

"Yep, all thanks to the pills I got from Mann Co, doubled the size of me kidney's they did, that's how I have so much," He explained to her as if it was normal.

"Oh God," Mercy said quickly reaching for a nearby bucket to throw up in.

The sound of her puking could be heard throughout the entirety of the Red base causing many of them to wonder what they had just heard.

She then shuddered as she wiped the remnants of the puke off her mouth.

"Please, never bring that stuff up again," She said quietly. "Now that, that is out of the way, how would you think you would stand up against a professional marksman?" She asked Sniper.

"Now listen here Doc, I'm the best shot here in the Badlands and I am a professional as I have standards," Sniper explained to Mercy.

"I really doubt that," Mercy said under her breath.

"I am polite, I am efficient and I have a plan to kill everyone I meet," Sniper told her proudly.

"Okay then," Mercy said reluctantly agreeing to the Sniper's claims about himself.

The two of them then finished up the interview and Mercy moved onto her final person.

* * *

 **The Spy**

Spy sat in the interview chair and lit himself a cigarette which he then proceeded to smoke.

"So you wish to interview me?" Spy asked Mercy as he rolled the cigarette between his fingers.

"Yes, that is what I intend to do," She told him.

"Very well then, I will answer your questions for you like the gentlemen I am," Spy said to her.

From what she heard from the other guys, minus Scout as all the stuff he told her wasn't true according to the other guys, Spy was almost as enigmatic as Pyro.

"Charmed of course," Mercy jokingly said back to him. "So Spy, seeing as you are the most professional here, do you lead these men?" She then asked him.

"Well, Soldier likes to think that he leads us, but yes I do act as the voice reason you could say," Spy explained to her.

"Well you do seem to be the least crazy out of all of you," Mercy said to him, trying to make it sound like a compliment.

"You ran into my counterpart when you first arrived here correct?" The spy then asked her suddenly.

"Yes I did, why do you ask?" Mercy then said to him.

"That man is as skilled as me and believes me when I tell you that every person who has crossed my path has ended up with my knife in their back," Spy explained to her. "You are lucky that Sniper showed up when he did."

"Luck won't keep me alive forever, though," Mercy then said to him.

"Smart lady," Spy said taking a drag from his cigarette.

Mercy then continued to ask Spy all the questions which she needed to and the two of them soon concluded the interview.

Mercy then let out a long breath, happy knowing that hopefully no more questions would have to be asked. She then remembered that she said she would go and see Medic in his lab, so she followed the signs and made her way there.

 **A/N: And done. I hope you all enjoyed these little interviews I did with the characters. Sorry if Sniper and Spy seemed short, I couldn't think of much to write for them :/**


	6. Practising Medicine

**A/N: I recommend listening to the TF2 Uberheart transplant from Surgeon Simulator whilst you read this chapter, as I think that it sets the mood for it.**

Mercy pushed open the two metal doors and entered Medic's laboratory. She looked around and examined, what can be considered to be a mad scientist's lab. This was most likely in Medic's case.

The place was nowhere near sanitary, as pools and splatters of blood were located at almost every corner of the room. There were also several sinister-looking tools of medical equipment also scattered around the room. She also noticed a small figure of Hippocrates' head with 'Do no harm' wrote on a plaque on its stand.

It was knocked on its side however and Mercy presumed the large stain of blood on the side of its temple came from Medic having to use it as a weapon.

This man had no doubt, broken his Hippocratic oath on more than several occasions.

Suddenly she saw the Medic fall back struggling from out of nowhere with what seemed to be, a loaf of bread.

Mercy looked at him with a very confused face.

"Why are you fighting with a loaf of bread?" She asked the seemingly mad man.

"Oh hello there," Medic said as he struggled with the bread. "Would you be a dear and give me a hand," He then said as he pinned the bread up against the wall. "Get the jar over there," He said, nodding his head over to where the jar was.

Mercy quickly hurried over to the jar and brought it to Medic. Now that she was closer, she had a better look at the bread. It was a regular size loaf, but was covered in greenish tumours whilst also sporting a nasty pair of teeth, which were constantly trying to bite at Medic.

Medic quickly shoved it into the jar and screwed the lid on it tightly shut. Mercy then pulled the jar up so that it was in front of her face, so she could get a better look at the bread. The bread jolted at the side of the jar, trying to get to Mercy, so she quickly moved it to a more safe distance.

"What on earth is this thing?" Mercy asked Medic curiously as she continued to examine the bread.

"Well, to cut a long story short me and Engi found out that if we teleported bread, tumors would grow and them and if you continued to do so, they would mutate and come to life," Medic explained to her as he wiped off a blood stain on his glasses with two of his fingers. "Soldier then teleported bread for three days straight creating a giant bread monster which we then blew up with one of our bomb carts," Medic said as he placed his glasses back onto his face.

"That's very, interesting," Mercy said as she lowered the jar. "Now what do you want to do with this?" She asked Medic, referring to the bread in the jar.

"Can you go and put it in the refrigerator over there please," Medic asked as he pointed over to where it was.

Mercy walked over to it and saw the handle had an old bloody hand mark on it. Although she was no stranger to it, she still didn't find blood appealing. She opened the fridge and saw the contents. There were several hearts all varying in size and all with different names. There was also a strange device right at the back which had two batteries attached to it, but something was missing from it. She soon found a place in the fridge for the jar and carefully placed it in the spot she had found and closed the fridge's door.

She looked back now seeing Medic sorting out some of his equipment on a nearby table. He gestured for her to come over to him, so she did.

"Now," Medic said as he clasped both of his hands together. "Let's compare our equipment," He said with a big grin.

"Alright then," Mercy said back to him. "Hang on, where is my equipment?" She said to herself, not knowing where it was.

"Oh you left it in here when you arrived and forgot to take it with you, so I looked after it," Medic said as he opened a large locker, revealing her staff and blaster.

Mercy then promptly wiped her brow in relief.

"Thank you Medic," She said to him kindly.

"Think nothing of it," He said with a smile. "Now please, tell me more about these," Medic said, referring to Mercy's equipment.

"Well this is my Caduceus staff," She said as she held it up. "It is what I use to heal people with, back in the future," She told the Medic. "It uses nano-technology to help repair broken cells, effectively healing the target," She continued to explain. "I can also use it to give a damage boost to anyone as well," She added.

"That is very interesting, it's very similar to my medigun," Medic said with a hand on his chin.

"I also have my Caduceus blaster, for my own defence," Mercy told Medic. "It uses a self-replenishing energy system, so it only needs to recharge after several shots."

"Hmmm," Medic said, now stroking his chin. "Can you please satisfy my curiosity and tell me about this suit you are wearing?" Medic asked, now standing behind her, examining the wings.

"Oh this is my Valkyrie rapid response medical suit, I designed it myself," She said to him proudly. "It allows me to heal myself without using my staff and I can also glide using the wings and also get over to anyone in need using them as well.," She explained.

Medic was very intrigued by all of this information he was being given.

"Can you perhaps demonstrate this to me please?" Medic asked her.

"Of course just clear a space for me," She asked Medic. He quickly pushed some tables out of the way and stood at the other end of the lab. After a small running start, the wings on Mercy's suit spread out and she quickly glided all the way over to the Medic's side.

"Most impressive," Medic said cheerily. "Do you have anything else that you wish to tell me about," Medic asked eagerly.

"Well I do have an ability that allows me to revive someone for a short time after brain death," She said to him casually.

"Oh, I have something similar to that," Medic said as he speedily walked over to another locker. He pulled out what seemed to look like one of the traps from the original Ghostbusters movie. "I designed this when we fought Grey Mann's robots during the truce," Medic explained to Mercy. "When a member of the team would be killed, I would just use my medigun on it and after enough time, the previously dead person is now alive again," Medic said proudly.

"Wait you fought robots?" Mercy asked with a raised eye.

"Oh that's a long story for another time, now come and see my collection," Medic said eagerly.

He grabbed one of Mercy's arms with his hand and pulled her over to a locker with a large red cross painted on the front. he grabbed both of the handles and dramatically opened the locker. Inside it contained all the variations of his equipment from syringe guns, his medi gun variants as well as all his bone saws.

"A doctor in my line of work must be prepared for any situation," Medic said smugly.

Mercy let out a low lying whistle after Medic revealed all of the equipment.

"Now for my syringe guns, I have the basic one, the Overdose, the Crusader's Crossbow and my most prized one, the Blutsauger," Medic said as he took out what appeared to Mercy, to be a blutsauger with gold plating.

Medic then slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"I am such a dummkopf, I forgot to tell you about ubercharging," Medic said with a laugh.

"Ubercharging, what's that?" Mercy asked.

"Well once I have built up a great enough charge in either of my medi guns, I can charge the recipient with a certain power up, such as invisibility with my normal medi gun, critical weapon damage, increased healing rate or a major resistance to a specific type of damage," Medic explained as he paced up and down. "The possibilities could be endless," He said very proudly of himself.

"By God, this man is better equipped than me," Mercy thought to herself in amazement.

"Well, what do you think?" Medic asked her, eagerly awaiting her response.

"I have to say Medic, I'm impressed everything you have here is truly amazing." Mercy said to him.

"Oh you are too kind," Medic chuckled.

Suddenly Scout appeared through the entrance.

"Yo Doc," Scout said to get Medic's attention.

The pair of them then comically both said yes at the same time due to not knowing who Scout was referring to.

"I mean Medic," Scout said correcting himself.

"Ja?" Medic asked.

"Can I grab a soda from your fridge?" Scout asked him.

"Sure I see no harm in it," Medic said shrugging both of his shoulders.

Scout walked over to Medic's fridge and went to grab a soda. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't looking at what he was grabbing at and ending up picking up a jar full of sulphuric acid.

Medic quickly tried to warn him. "Wait Scout, that's not..." But he was too late. In seconds a hole was burned in Scout's body which could be looked through, before he fell to the floor, dead.

Both of Mercy's hands were in front her mouth, whereas Medic was just facepalmed

"He's..." Mercy said hesitating.

"Dead? No, just give him a couple of seconds," Medic said casually.

Mercy gave a very confused look to Medic and turned her attention back Scout's body. After a couple of seconds, his body instantaneously disappeared, without leaving a trace. Scout's head was now sticking through the gap between the doors leading into the lab.

"Would'ya mind giving me an earlier warning next time?" Scout asked Medic rhetorically.

"Whatever," Medic said whilst waving one of his hands at Scout.

"What just happened?" Mercy asked slowly.

"Oh, that was the respawn machine," Medic said raising a finger. "Basically, if someone on our team dies, after several seconds they respawn, like in a video game," Medic told her.

"I think I understand, how does it work exactly?" Mercy then asked Medic.

"Well be honest, no one knows how it works, only the Administrator," Medic told Mercy.

"The Administrator, who's that?" Mercy then asked him.

"All we really know is that she handles our affairs with Mann Co and gives us certain orders from time to time," Medic told her.

"Interesting," Mercy then said to herself. "Say Medic, why does your Blutsauger have golden plating?"

"That is not gold that covers the weapon," Medic said. "It is Australium."

"What's Australium, I've never heard of it?" Mercy curiously asked Medic.

"It's a priceless element that can only be found in Australia, making it very rare," Medic told her.

"I'm surprised there is none of it used in the future," Mercy said.

"Perhaps it had all ran out by then or who knows what," Medic said shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess that's something I can find out when or if I get home," Mercy said to Medic.

Medic then looked up at a clock to see that it was 10:00pm.

"It's getting late, you should probably get some rest," Medic suggested.

"I guess you're right, but where do I sleep exactly?" Mercy asked him.

"Come, we'll sort something out," Medic told Mercy as he headed towards the exit.

So she followed him out of the lab and to somewhere she could sleep.

Half an hour later

Spy being the gentlemen that he is, elected to give up his bed and sleep on the couch. Mercy said that it wasn't necessary but he gave it to her regardless.

The bed had a very strong smell of smoke to it that was quite repulsive, but she would have to make do with it. She laid on the bed and just stared at the ceiling of the room thinking about all the things that had happened.

All of it was rather difficult for her to take in, but it was the fact that she was stuck in the past was what got to her the most, however. But she couldn't let her situation get her down and she just had to hope that Engi could come up with something.

Soon her eyelids became heavy and soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, this chapter just took longer than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy it :)**


	7. Makin' Bacon

**The next morning**

The sound of a bugle. That is what woke Mercy up.

She jolted around in the bed due to the sudden noise that it was creating. She moved around so erratically she ended up falling off one of the sides of the bed, causing her to faceplant onto the floor.

"Ow," She murmured to herself.

"You are a nurse so you will be able to deal with it!"

Mercy slowly looked up to see Soldier staring down at her with a bugle in one of his hands.

"Get up now, the great wall of China wasn't built in a day you know," Soldier proclaimed.

"That isn't even the correct saying, besides that saying is completely out of place in this er, situation," Mercy said as she peeled herself up off the floor.

"Well I say that it does and that is all that matters," Soldier stated. "Now let us go and get some food, as a breakfast a day keeps the Blu team away."

Mercy just shook her head at the babbling that was coming out of Soldier's mouth and just followed him to rec room.

Not long after the pair of them arrived at the room. All the other merc's where around two rectangular tables talking to each other about whatever they were thinking about.

Engi was at the stove frying something in a pan. The aroma of the meat filled the entire room and slowly began working its way up Mercy's nostrils. The smell was incredible, perhaps one of the best things she had ever smelt in her life.

The soldier moved into a gap between Scout and Sniper whilst Mercy sat between Demo and Pyro.

Pyro mumbled something to her, which she assumed to be a good morning.

"Good morning to you too?" She said back to Pyro as a guess.

Suddenly one of Demo's bottles of scrumpy was right in front of her face.

"Aye lassie this ought to wake you up," Demo suggested to her.

She pushed the bottle out of her face slowly with one of her hands.

"I will have to decline, I only drink on special occasions," She said to Demo politely.

"Your loss lass," Demo said as he took a large swig.

The sudden aroma of the food once again returned to her and she felt as if she had gone to some sort of paradise.

"Hey Engi, what are you cooking?" Mercy asked him curiously.

"Why I'm makin some bacon," He said happily back to her.

Mercy's mouth slowly started to water as she anticipated the delectable breakfast Engi was cooking for them. She didn't have to wait long however as he was almost done when she and Soldier had entered.

Engi then started to take the slices of bacon off of his frying pan and started to place them onto several pieces of bread with another slice of bread next to them so they could make a delectable bacon sandwich. He then began serving them around the table.

"Hope you all like them," Engi said cheerily.

Everyone began adding condiments to their own bacon sandwich to help enhance the flavour. Heavy just added all the things you would find in one of his Sandviches, but instead of baloney, the meat was bacon.

The Russian consumed it in two hefty bites before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ah, is good," Heavy said in approval.

"I guess, but pancakes are better," Scout said voicing his own opinion.

"Now son, pancakes ain't got nothing on bacon," Engi answered back.

"Pancakes, bacon, pancakes, bacon, pancakes, bacon!" The two men argued back and forth, neither of them willing to back down.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Spy said getting in between the two men who were eying each other up. "How about we settle this debate the old fashioned way," Spy suggested.

"I guess that would be the more civilised approach," Engi said.

"Alright I'm game," Scout said confidently.

Mercy had no idea by what Spy referred to as the old fashioned way was, and whether she should be worried or not.

"Uh Heavy, what are they going to do?" Mercy asked him hesitantly.

"Just watch, this is how we settle most of our problems around here," He said wth a smirk.

Engi and Scout were facing each other with enough room for Spy to stand in between both of them. He then took one step back.

"Began when you wish," Spy said to both of them.

Both Engi and Scout looked at each other as if they were doing a standoff from an old western movie, but in reality, they were going to something much more simple.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Both of them said alternatively.

Engi used rock whereas scout used scissors.

"Well boy I guess that means bacon is better," He said smugly.

"Whatever," Scout pouted.

Mercy was still a little confused.

"Wait, so you use rock paper scissors to solve problems amongst yourselves?" She asked.

"Yes, it is simple but effective," Medic said before sipping n some coffee.

"Well whatever works I guess," Mercy said before taking a huge bite out of her own sandwich.

 **A/N: Sorry for making you all wait, I've been doing some other things at the moment that have kept me from doing my writing, so I couldn't find the time to do the next chapter. But hopefully, you'll enjoy this one :)**


	8. Practical Problems

After finishing her breakfast, Mercy wanted to spend some time on her own in order to figure out a clear course of action which she would have to undertake with these men. However, she was intercepted by the Engineer.

"Excuse me, Miss Ziegler," Engi said to get her attention.

"Please, it's doctor," She said. "I didn't spend all those years and late nights just to be called Miss," She said jokingly.

Engi chuckled at the joke that she made.

"And I didn't spend all those years doin what my Pa did, not to be called Engineer," He said back with a laugh. "Anyway, I got something I need to show yah in my workshop," He explained to her.

"Okay then, lead the way," Mercy said, prompting them both to go to the Engineer's workshop.

After a short walk, the pair of them arrived at the entrance. The door had a wrench painted onto it, similar to the one Engi had one the shirt under his overalls. He then punched in a code into a nearby keypad and the door unlocked, allowing the two to enter.

Inside there was a whole abundance of mechanical gadgets and gizmos. Blueprints were all pinned to the walls for prototypes and already existing contraptions. A level 1 sentry gun sat in the corner scanning the room in case any hostiles somehow gained entrance. This made Mercy a little nervous but Engi noticed.

"Don't worry about the sentry, I had your information put into the team's database so the sentry guns I got round here won't bite," He said to help reassure her.

"That's good to know," She said, still making her eyes dart to the sentry every now and again.

"Now down to business," Engi said with a more serious tone. "I was looking at the broken device that brought you here and well, I think I might have an idea."

He walked over to a table that had two toolboxes on it and picked up both of them. He placed one on the floor and kicked the lid open as a teleporter exit began constructing itself. Engi then proceeded to another space and set up the entrance.

"So do you have teleporters in the future?" Engi asked as he scratched his chin.

"The Vishkar corporation do have fields in teleportation yes," Mercy said to answer his question as the entrance and exit finished constructing themselves.

"Well I hope mine lives up to your expectations," Engi said as both the entrance and exit began powering up and spinning around. "Now I was thinking that the best course of action was to integrate what I could salvage into my own technology, hence the teleporter being the obvious start," He explained to her. "Now have you ever used one of those teleporters you have in the future?"

"No I actually haven't they only used by members of the corporation, they are very strict about it," She told Engi.

"Well then I guess you'd better get used to the feeling then," Engi said, wanting her to go into the teleporter.

A little nervously Mercy walked over to the entrance teleporter. She then took a deep breath and stepped onto it. Suddenly she de-materialized from the entrance teleporter and re-materialized at the exit one.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up," Mercy said as she held her stomach.

"It's okay, I anticipated as much," Engi said as he brought her a bucket to heave into. "It's rough the first time round, but you get used to it," Engi said to reassure her. "It happened to all the guys," He said with a chuckle.

After ten minutes of heaving and puking later, Mercy eventually returned back to her normal self.

"Here's hoping that I won't have to go through that again anytime soon," She said with a crooked smile on her face.

"Well anyway back to what I was saying," Engi said to help get things back on track. "I figured that I could integrate what I could and modify it so that it would work with the teleporter system," Engi explained to her.

"I guess that could work, I can see the science behind it," Mercy said with a hand on her hip.

"The only problem with it, though, is that I have no idea how long it's gonna take for me to get a working prototype, then I gotta do field tests with it to make sure it works okay and then I gotta make the proper official version of it," Engi said, counting each thing he had to do on his fingers. "Because you see the thing is, teleportation is a whole lot like Wonkavision, it takes you apart into a million little pieces, sends you to the intended destination and puts you back together again without shrinking you."

Mercy laughed a bit at this explanation.

"Yes well, I don't want to end up in the taffy puller," Mercy said whilst laughing.

"Well I'm afraid I ain't got on of those here," Engi said acknowledging the joke.

The two of them then took a moment to compose themselves back into a more serious state.

"Well, the best thing you can do is keep me updated on how it is coming along," Mercy suggested to him.

"I guess I wi-"

Engi was then suddenly cut off by the sound an alarm.

"Intruder alert, Blu Spy is in the base!" The announcer shouted down the PA system.

Engi reacted almost instantly as he grabbed a shotgun from a nearby rack and quickly loaded some shells into it.

"We gotta get moving, now!" Engi said as he ran to the door.

The only thing that Mercy knew now, was that things were going to get interesting.

 **A/N: Hello there everyone, I felt as if I needed to write another chapter for the story now, due to me rushing the last one so I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Please leave a review as I always appreciate the feedback :)**


	9. The Spy Hunt

Mercy followed closely behind Engineer who was checking each corner or space which he thought that the Blu Spy could be hiding in, ready for a quick corner stab. However, they managed to group up with the rest of the Red mercs without running into any trouble.

"Stop," Red Spy said before they could get any closer to them. "Pyro, the test," He said as he gestured towards Mercy and the Engineer whilst looking at Pyro.

Pyro walked (or in his/her mind skipped) over to the pair and brought up the flamethrower. He then let out a burst of flames towards them. Mercy thought that she and Engi were doomed, but was surprised to see that they were both miraculously unharmed by the flames. All she could do was stutter as she tried to speak.

"I'll explain it later, there's no time now," Engi said to her, snapping her out of the stuttering. They then properly joined up with the mercs.

"Good neither of you are him," Spy said in relief. "Now, to business," He said as he lit a cigarette. "Blu's Spy has managed to breach our outer defences and is most likely making his way towards our intelligence as we speak," Spy said as he paced up and down as everyone tracked him with their eyes. "We cannot let that happen," Spy stated.

"What does he mean by intelligence," Mercy whispered to Engi who was still next to her.

"Everything they would need to know to take us down for the count," Engi whispered seriously to her.

"So we shall split up and try to find this Spy," Spy said to them all. "Scout you will go with Heavy, Soldier you are with Demo, Pyro with me, Engi and Sniper will guard the intelligence and Medic you go with the good doctor," Spy explained to them all.

Everyone gave a firm nod to show that they understood the orders that Spy had given them.

"If we cannot catch this Spy within the hour we regroup here and figure out a new plan," Spy said as each pair began to split off.

"So Medic," Mercy said to him. "Where could this Spy be?"

Medic stroked his chin for a moment as he tried to think.

"He could be in the tunnels under the base, it could explain how he managed to get through," Medic suggested.

"Okay then let's head there," Mercy said.

Medic nodded and the two of them made their way towards the tunnels.

The two of them walked back to back so the Blu Spy couldn't catch them off guard. Medic was in front, aiming ahead with his Australium Blutsauger whilst Mercy watched his back. They then approached the stairwell which led down into the tunnels and descended into them.

Medic checked around the corner at the bottom of the stairs and made sure it was clear. They then proceeded down the first tunnel. It was filled with a little bit of water that went only went just above their ankles.

"What do you even use this tunnel for?" Mercy asked Medic curiously.

"Well it acts as an entrance and exit to our base, but we don't really use it all that often so it would explain how the Blu Spy managed to get in here so easily," Medic deduced.

"I see," Mercy said as she held up her blaster.

The two of them approached a turn in the tunnel which had a section which led up to some flooring which they went onto.

"That tunnel there leads out to where we do most of the fighting around here," Medic said pointing at the next tunnel. "So unless we want to get killed I don't recommend going out there," Medic said.

Mercy nodded and the two of them started making their way back towards the main level of the base. As they walked back through the tunnel, Mercy swore that she could hear something. She turned quickly to reveal that nothing was there.

"You alright?" Medic asked her curiously.

"Yes, I just thought I heard something," She said, still looking down the tunnel.

Medic walked in front of her and fired off a volley of syringes to see if the Blu Spy was perhaps cloaked. No silhouette could be seen so Medic gave it an all clear.

When they made it back up to the main level of the base, they decided to start checking some rooms. One by one they went through them, giving them the all clear.

As Mercy was about to enter the next room, she noticed that Medic had left a door open to a room that he had previously searched. So she decided to go and check it out. She cautiously began to open the door to see that the was pitch black. Mercy fumbled her hand around against the wall to see if she could find a light switch. Eventually, she did and now she could see the entire room.

However, the room didn't look normal. It looked like someone had just had some sort of fight in here. Chairs, tables, boxes and all sorts of objects were strewn out across the room. Mercy started looking for any sort of clues or such that could help her figure out what had happened.

As she searched she came across what seemed to be a trail of blood, so she followed it. As it bent around a table there she saw the real Red Medic, laying there badly wounded by the Blu Spy. She quickly pointed her staff towards him and a golden beam connected between them. Once he was fully healed, Mercy helped him up.

"What happened in here?" She asked him.

"Blasted Spy jumped me from behind," Medic said with the little pride he felt that he still had. "At least he didn't manage to backstab me," He said as a shudder promptly went down his back.

Suddenly Mercy was pulled back and a butterfly knife was put to her throat and a revolver was aimed at the Medic. A familiar French sounding voice could soon be heard from right behind her, but it sounded more aggressive.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," The Blu Spy said to the Medic in annoyance.

"Well you know what little difference it would have made," Medic said, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps, but it still won't stop me from trying," Blu Spy said firing several shots at the Medic.

Thankfully for him though he managed to dive behind a sturdy metal table that was able to stop the bullets from penetrating to him. However, he was without a weapon as his Blutsauger was out where the Blu Spy could get a shot at him.

The Blu Spy put pressure on the blade that was up against Mercy's throat and the two started to slowly walk backwards towards the door and out of the room. Blu Spy then brought his mouth down to one of Mercy's ears.

"Now, if you don't want me to mess up that pretty face of yours, you'll do as I say," The Blu Spy whispered to her in a menacing manner.

Mercy just simply glared at the masked man.

"I'm glad that we can understand each other," Blu Spy said, sounding ticked off by the fact that she did not give him a verbal answer.

They then slowly walked towards the exit of the Red's base. As they walked, Blu Spy made sure to keep a close eye on what Mercy was doing as he knew full well that she was more than capable of handling herself in a fight, as of their previous engagement on the bridge. Mercy then broke the tense silence between the two of them.

"What do you even gain from capturing me? It won't get you any closer to capturing their intelligence," Mercy said cleverly.

"Ah but you see, this is what you do not understand," Blu Spy said, taking the confident look right off Mercy's face. "What if I was never after their intelligence," Blu Spy said sinisterly.

It then clicked in her head, Mercy finally understood what the Blu Spy was actually trying to do and that he had succeeded.

"You were after me the whole time," She said quietly in realisation.

"Yes, at least someone around here other than me actually has some brains," The Blu Spy said, trying not to sound extremely smug whilst doing so.

The two had now made their way out of the Red base and across the bridge. Now they were on Blu turf.

"Now, you must forgive me for this," The Blu Spy said mysteriously.

"For what?" Mercy asked him nervously.

Her answer was a quick blow to the back of the head delivered by the butt of the Blu Spy's revolver.

"So uncivilised," The Blu Spy said as he holstered his revolver and slung Mercy's unconscious body over his shoulder and carried her into the Blu base.

 **A/N: Mercy has been kidnapped, cue dramatic gasp. "Gasp." Thanks, imaginary voice in my head.**

 **So how do you think this is gonna turn out, good or bad?**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think so far :)**


	10. Prisoner Of War

**WARNING: This chapter contains depictions of torture. If this affects you in a negative way, then you have been warned.**

Mercy felt as if she had just lost an argument with a freight train, her head was pulsating with pain. As she attempted to open her eyes, a blinding light caused her to quickly wince away from it, until she got used to it. She tried to move but she couldn't as she was bound securely to a chair.

The last thing that she could remember was that the Blu Spy was taking her to his comrades base as a captive, so she deduced that it was where she probably was.

As her vision slowly started to clear she could make out a figure sat in front of her on another chair. A small orange glow soon also appeared in front of her. A smoke cloud then blew into her face causing her cough.

"Well, I see that our guest is starting to wake up," The figure said, revealing it to be the Blu Spy. He then started to slap the sides of Mercy's face lightly to try to wake her up more.

Mercy raised her head and looked straight at the Blu Spy.

"Where have you taken me?" She asked with a scowl.

The Blu Spy then went a cupped her chin in one of his hands.

"Good doctor, I do believe that you are not in the position to be asking questions," He said as he pulled his hand away from her face and straightened his tie. "Now, if you decide to comply with me, we'll be able to get through this whole thing without any," Blu Spy paused as he searched for a word to use. " 'complications'," He said as walked over to a table with wheels which had a brown leather bag on it.

This started to make Mercy worry a whole lot more than she already was before hand. She had heard tales of what mercenaries and terrorist groups such as Talon would do to extract information out of their unfortunate victims. She was one of those victims.

The Blu Spy then turned back to her holding some sort of device. He then placed her left arm flat on the arm of the chair she was on. He then flattened her left hand and placed the device on her first finger.

"Now," He said as he knelt down so he was eye-level with her. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

Mercy didn't answer and turned her face away from his. She would probably say she did this to try and look tough in front of him, but it was probably the stench of smoke resonating from his breath.

"It is a simple question doctor," Blu Spy said playfully. "All I need is an answer."

Mercy turned her face back towards the Blu Spy and spat right in his face. He sighed and wiped the spit off of his mask. He then brought up a fist and brought it down heavily on the device, breaking her finger. Mercy then let out a sharp cry of pain as this happened and held back her tears of pain.

Blu Spy then jostled the device off of her now broken finger and placed it onto the next one.

"Now I will ask you again, why are you here?" He asked again, with less patience than before.

Mercy didn't want to comply with the man but knew she had to in order to at least survive this whole ordeal.

"I was sent here, to learn about your conflict," She said to him, still in pain.

"Would you kindly elaborate on that answer, please," Blu Spy asked her with a condescending tone of voice.

"You're the genius, you figure it out," She said with a smirk.

Once again, Blu Spy brought down his fist, breaking the finger and preparing the next, causing Mercy to let out another shriek of pain.

"At the current rate you're going at, you will not be using this hand for a long time, now elaborate on your answer," Blu Spy snapped at her. He then pulled out his butterfly and held it just above her ring finger.

"I was sent by my friend Winston, he wanted to learn more about both groups here in the Badlands," She reluctantly explained to him.

"Well you know what they say," Blu Spy said with a smirk. "Curiosity killed the cat and it seems that you are the cat in this situation," He remarked smartly.

"Well this cat has claws," Mercy said as she jolted her head forward and headbutted the Blu Spy right in his face, causing him to fall backwards several paces.

"Well then, I guess I will have to remove a claw and teach the cat a lesson," Blu Spy said sinisterly. He then began to cut around the skin around the base of her ring finger, causing Mercy to grit her teeth at the stinging pain of it. He the grabbed the finger and started to twist it with all the force he could, causing Mercy to start screaming in extreme pain.

After a short time of struggling, Mercy's ring finger eventually popped out of the socket of the knuckle it was attached to. Tears were streaming down her face as the Blu Spy dangled the finger in front of her.

"Look what you made me do," He said in an apologetic manner. "Now you can't get married, such a shame for such a beautiful woman," Blu Spy he said as he wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his hand.

"Please, no more," Mercy whimpered to the Blu Spy which was barely audible.

"I'm sorry my l'ange," Blu Spy said to her. "But we have much more to talk about."

Mercy had no idea for how long it lasted, it seemed like an eternity. The pain, the constant pain, the fear and the sadness of it all. She felt like he had broken her down physically and mentally to the point where her personality had been broken.

The angel had been broken.

 **A/N: Well, that got dark pretty quick didn't it? Now I feel really bad for putting Mercy through that, but it's all part of the story so everything will be hi-ho pip and dandy.**


	11. Operation Liberate Future Lady Nurse

By the time the Blu Spy had made it back to his teams base with Mercy as a hostage, Medic had already gathered the Red team in the spawn room and was explaining what had happened.

"I can't believe that French snail-sucking snake managed to outsmart us all, especially me!" The Soldier stated with a raised tone of voice.

"I'm fine by the way," Medic muttered to himself after the Soldier's remark.

"So, whaddya we do know then fellas?" Scout asked his comrades, not knowing what to do.

"It is simple, tiny man, we rescue her," Heavy stated with a plain tone of voice, as of which he normally spoke with when he wasn't in combat.

The room remained silent for several uneasy seconds after Heavy's proposal.

"Heavy, I admire your bravery in this suggestion," Spy said to him. "But breaking into the Blu teams base would almost certainly be impossible," He told him.

"This was not a suggestion," Heavy then told him. "Heavy will rescue our friend on his own if he has to," He stated firmly.

"Heavy you know that just on your own, you wouldn't even make it past the front door," Engineer then said to the Heavy.

"Then Heavy will respawn and keep trying," He then stated to the engineer.

They all knew that they wouldn't be able to sway Heavy's mind. For once the man had decided to do something, he would do it until the very end.

Soldier then went and took a heroic pose on a nearby box, getting everyone's attention.

"Men, I have fought and died with you for several years now and after all that time I have learnt something," He said to all of them.

"That Demo is a raging alcoholic?" Scout said to the soldier as a joke.

Demo quickly gave Scout a smack around the back of his head, almost knocking his hat off.

"I ain't no alcoholic, I drink in moderation," Demo said with a slur before letting out a loud burp which reeked of his scrumpy.

"Gentlemen please, just listen to Soldier," Spy aid as he facepalmed.

The demo then gave Scout an 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture using only one finger, pointing at his good eye.

"I learnt that we, as friends look after each other and although we have only known Mercy for one day she said that she was my friend," Soldier continued. "And I won't stand by idly as the Blu's go and commit whatever acts they go and do over in their base to her," He explained to all of them. "Therefore we shall commence Operation: Liberate Future Lady Nurse," He said as the sun gleamed through a nearby window, making him look much more patriotic than he normally would.

"Soldier does have a point," Demo said as his latest scrumpy started to wear off. "Besides, she still owes me a bottle of drink anyway," The Scotsman proclaimed.

Pyro jumped up and down on the spot, clapping his/her hands together quickly in approval of what Soldier had just said before mumbling to the men happily.

"Well then if we are going ahead with this whole thing, we're gonna have to figure out how to even get through their main defences," Sniper said as he examined his rifle.

"I will have that covered," Spy said as he adjusted the tie on his shirt. "And besides, I just had an idea that might just work. Engi, get me a teleporter exit toolbox and a bucket of Blue paint," Spy asked him.

"On it," Engi said as he quickly made his way to his workshop to receive a teleporter exit and the paint. A couple of minutes later he returned with both items.

"May I ask what you are planning Spy," Medic asked him curiously.

"If you must know my sausage loving friend," Spy said before pausing awkwardly. "No homo or anything," He said as opened the lid of the paint can with his knife.

"Real smooth Spy," Scout then said with a laugh.

"Scout would please shut up before I shut you up," Spy then said back to Scout, along with a death glare.

Scout knew to back down when Spy got serious, so he did.

"Now to answer your question Medic, I shall disguise myself as their engineer and find a place where I can place the exit, then it will construct itself and all of you will then teleport straight into their base, we kill anyone in our way, rescue Mercy and vuala." Spy said as he painted the toolbox containing the teleporter exit.

Once he had finished painting it, Pyro went and set a small controlled fire around it, so the paint would dry quicker than it normally would.

When that was done Spy pulled out his disguise kit and placed one of the masks on his, disguising himself as the Blu Engineer.

"Alright gentlemen you know the plan, wait until the entrance activates and make your way through to me and then we will find the good doctor," Spy explained to all of them whilst he sounded like Blu Engineer.

Before he left Soldier walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Godspeed you magnificent bastard," He said to him.

"Many thanks," Spy said before nodding and leaving to make his way to the Blu base.

 **Several minutes later**

Spy stood just outside of the Blu's main base and looked up at the large industrial building in front of him. He the tilted his head left and right and took a deep breath to help compose himself. He then placed on foot in front of the each other and made his way into the base.

As he walked down the halls of the base he watched the Blu sentry guns which were scanning the area for enemies. Naturally, they didn't shoot at him because of the disguise he was wearing.

Sniper watched through the scope of his rifle from the rafters of their base as Spy entered the Blu base. When he lost visual of him, he lowered the rifle and then leant it against his shoulder. He then made his way back to the other guys.

"He managed to get in without any complications, now it's just a waiting game," He said as he took a seat on a nearby bench and covered his face with his hat like Indian Jones would do.

"Then we shall wait," Heavy said as he inspected Sacha after Scout had finished cleaning her as Heavy had arranged previously. "You missed a spot, clean her again," Heavy said as he carefully placed his weapon in front of Scout.

Scout opened his mouth to try and make an argument, but closed it again, knowing that it would make little difference if he even did say anything.

The entire atmosphere in the respawn room was tense. Engi sat in one chair playing on his guitar, whilst Pyro sat next to him reading a magazine as he/she flicked a lighter. Soldier stood at one point of the wall, as straight as a flag pole as Medic paced up and down past him, mumbling to himself about what equipment he should take.

He then proposed that they all decide what equipment they should take, so they did.

Scout decided to take his Force-A-Nature for the close quarters. A Bonk soda in case he got into a pinch and his Boston Basher for some good mauling.

Solider picked his Direct Hit rocket launcher, the Buff Banner so he could deploy mini-crits and the Escape Plan pickaxe.

Pyro took the Degreaser, a Flare Gun and the Axtinguisher. A truly feared combination of weapons. (Or was until the Degreaser got nerferd)

Demo decided to go full Demo-knight and equipped his Wee Booties, the Charge-N-Targe for the fire and explosive resistance and his Eyelander.

Heavy settled on taking Sacha, his regular minigun, a Sandvich so Medic wouldn't have too much pressure looking after him and the Eviction Notice spiked kncukles for maximum face pummeling.

Engi thought that he should take his Rescue Ranger to help repair his buildings, a regular pistol so he had an effective sidearm and the Jag so he could construct his buildings quicker.

Sniper took his Hitmans Heatmaker to help improve his accuracy, some Jarate and his Bushwacka so he could deal out critical hits in close quarters.

Medic picked out his Crusaders Crossbow, his regular Medigun and the Ubersaw so that he could build his charge quicker.

Spy had entered Blu base equipped with his Diamondback revolver, his normal butterfly knife, the Cloak and Dagger so he could be extra stealthy and a normal sapper.

 **Back in the Blu base**

Spy was still looking for a secure area out of notice of the other members of Blu team where he could put the exit teleporter. As he walked down a corridor, he saw the Blu Scout bouncing a baseball at the wall in front of him and catching it and repeating the cycle.

He stopped however when he saw that his 'friend' wanted to get past. Spy then walked past the Blu Scout.

"Much obliged," He said to the Blu Scout.

"Yo hardhat," Blu Scout then said to him.

Spy turned and looked back at the Blu Scout, waiting for him to speak.

"Need a dispenser here," He said to try and annoy him.

"Nope," Spy answered back with.

"Dammit," Blu Scout said to himself as he resumed throwing his ball at the wall in front of him.

Spy then continued to search for a safe place, passing several memebers of the Blu team, but being careful not to draw too much attention to himself as he passed them. Eventually, he found a room that looked like it was in need of a good dusting, so he thought that they never even use this room. All that was in it were a couple of boxes and folded up chairs scattered here and there.

He then removed his disguise and placed the toolbox on the floor and flipped the lid open, as the exit teleporter began constructing itself. Once it was done it turned itself on and began spinning quickly whilst glowing the bright red of which it usually did.

 **Back at Red base**

Sniper was jolted awake as the whirring of the teleporter suddenly began. He placed his hat properly on his head and then stood up from the bench that he had been napping on.

"Time to get moving folks," He said to everyone.

They all nodded and one by one they entered the teleporter, infiltrating the Blu teams base.

 **Back to Blu base**

Spy saw as one by one his co-workers began to materialise out of the teleporter until the entire team was in the room together.

"Alright gentlemen, let us rescue the damsel in distress," Spy said to all the men. "Oh, and it's best we try to keep a low pro-"

"FREEDOM!" Demo yelled as he ran out of the room with his Eyelander gripped in one of his hands.

Spy just facepalmed as all the guys tried to contain their laughter at the comical scene.

"I guess we are doing this the hard way then," Spy said to himself and he readied his Diamondback.

 **A/N: And the rescue begins everyone. Stay tuned for the clash between the two teams to see who will result triumphant in this daring plan.**


	12. FREEDOM

**A/N: Sorry for making you all wait so long, I got caught up in some work and other fics I was doing. I did intend to try and get this done on Monday, but then I found out that Gene Wilder had passed away, so I wasn't really in the mood to write. I also didn't help myself by watching Schindler's list in the evening as well.**

 **Okay, I'll stop rambling now.**

"FREEDOM!" Demo yelled as he ran quickly out of the room and away from his fellow teammates. He then made a quick turn right and charged at the unaware Blu Scout, collecting his first head.

"Oh today is going to be a good day," His Eyelander said to him excitedly.

"Aye that's right Eyelander," Demo said back to the sword with a menacing grin.

Not soon after the rest of Red team appeared, all glaring at Demo.

"What?" Demo asked as he shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Nevermind," Spy said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Now back together the group of mercs made their way through the Blu base in search for Mercy. It wasn't long until alarm bells started ringing throughout the entirety of the Blu base, mainly in part to the Blu Scouts recent demise and respawn. So after hearing the alarms, the Red's upped their pace in the search.

They soon approached a small courtyard area in the Blu base, which had two separate staircases leading to the next floor. Scout was about to step out into it, but Heavy placed his hand on his chest to stop him.

"Listen," He said quietly as he pointed up above him.

Scout listened and could just make out the beeping of a sentry turret coming from above them.

"How did you even hear the thing over all the alarms?" Scout asked Heavy.

"Does it really matter?" Heavy then asked him.

Scout opened his mouth but promptly closed it, realising that there was no point in arguing with Heavy.

"Gentlemen, I do believe that this is my speciality," Spy said as he made his way through the men as he started to cloak.

He then slowly made his way up the stairs to evaluate the situation. Up there was the Blu Engineer with the Blu Heavy and a level three sentry.

"Should be simple enough," Spy thought to himself.

He then crept carefully past the Blu Heavy and got between the sentry and the Blu Engineer. He then decloaked and quickly placed a sapper on the sentry with one hand and drove his knife into the back of the Blu Engineer.

"Not my, sentry," The Blu Engineer said as he fell to the ground.

"You are in bog trouble now," The Blu Heavy said as he began to spin up his minigun.

"Are you sure about that?" Spy then asked him as he delivered two critical shots from his Diamondback which he had just gained.

The damage was enough to weaken his larger foe enough, to give Soldier the chance to move out and get a clear shot on the Blu Heavy.

"Boom!" Soldier shouted as the Blu Heavy got blown to smithereens.

The rest of Red Team then made their way out into the courtyard now that it was clear of any hostiles. They then made their way to the level that Spy was at.

"Ain't that the pikers respawn room over there?" Sniper then asked.

"Yes indeed it is," Engi said as he stroked his chin mischievously.

"What you got planned hardhat?" Scout then asked him.

"I'm thinking that we distract them there, while a group goes and searches for Merc," The Texan proposed.

"I agree with Engineer," Soldier then stated. "It will give the group looking for our friend a tactical edge, keeping some of their team at bay," He explained.

"Alright then," Spy said as he clapped his hands together. "Engi, Demo, Sniper and Soldier will stay here and keep the fresh spawns from getting any breathing room on us, whilst the rest will search for the good doctor," Spy said to everyone.

Everybody nodded in agreement as the two groups separated from each other.

The spawn group entered the room where the large metal door to the enemy spawn room was. Engi went and set up his dispenser at one end and got it built up quickly using his Jag. He then got some metal from it and began building his sentry next to it.

Demo was at ready to charge at any unsuspecting Blu's that would leave the room, whilst Sniper got out a small portable stool and sat on it as he lined up his sights on the room. Soldier also had his weapon ready but was also keeping an eye on the staircase to the left of them, just in case anyone tried to get the jump on them.

Engi then got but his sentry and dispenser up to level three and then got out his rancho relaxo and sat down on it and started drinking some beer.

"This is spawn camping at its finest boys," Engi said with a smirk.

"Indeed it is," Sniper said as he picked off the freshly spawned Blu Scout as he left the room.

"Whoever gets the least kills buys the beers?" Demo then asked the mercs with him.

"You're on twinkle toes," Soldier said as he blew apart the Blu Engineer.

Rescue group POV

The five mercs made their way down the staircase into the lower levels of the Blu base, with Heavy acting as a lead, just in case they ran into anyone.

"Have any of us ever been held hostage by these guys? Cuz I can't remember," Scout then said.

Pyro let out a couple of mumbles as he/she had his/her Degreaser at the ready.

"No," Medic then said to him bluntly. "And that is why we need to get to Mercy as soon as possible."

"I agree with Medic," Spy then said. "We have no idea what they have done, or are doing to her."

"I will crush those who will hurt my friends," Heavy said as he turned a corner.

Suddenly a rocket flew right past him, just missing him and exploded a safe enough distance away. Heavy looked to see the Blu Soldier and Blu Demoman both with their weapons ready.

"Go back to Russia you overweight communist," The Blu Soldier jeered at Heavy.

Both the Blu Soldier and Demo began to start unleashing their explosive ordinance onto the team of five. Heavy got hit by a couple of rockets which did substantial damage to him, however, Medic was able to heal him up with his Medigun.

"You are great doctor," Heavy said in appreciation.

They then noticed Pyro was standing out in the open where he/she could easily be hit by the Blu Soldier and Demo.

"What the hell is Pyro doin?" Scout asked frantically.

"Just watch," Medic then said as he went to watch the Pyro.

Pyro stood still and just looked at both opponents down the corridor from him/her. He/she did not move and stood his/her ground and waited for them to attack.

The Blu Soldier then fired a rocket and the Blu Demo fired several grenades. Unluckily for them, Pyro reflected them with an airblast just in the nick of time, mini-critting both of them.

Scout then pulled up his Force of Nature and ran quickly to the two enemies. He then fired at the Blu Demo, taking him out of the fight and then once again at the Blu soldier, knocking him to the floor. Scout then flipped over the Blu Soldier so that he was laying facing him. He then pulled out his Boston Basher and got ready to swing.

"I'm a force of nature bub," He said as he brought down the bat.

Unfortunately for him, the Blu Soldier had just enough energy to move his head out of the way, causing Scout to overswing and hit himself in the face with the bat instead, getting it lodged.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" He shouted as he attempted to pull it from his face.

All the Red members there, even the wounded Blu Soldier all broke out into laughter as they watched this comical scene unfold in front of them.

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA HELP ME!?" Scout shouted at his teammates, still in a panicked state.

Medic then stepped forward and firmly grasped the handle of the bat and placed a foot against the Scout's chest. Then, with one hefty pull, he managed to pull the bat out from Scout's face. He then healed him up with and got him back to full health.

"What do we do with this one? Heavy then asked looked towards the Blu Soldier.

"I will deal with him," Medic said with a menacing grin. He then walked overt to the Blu Soldier, who was still laying on the floor. "Now my red white and blue friend, you are going to tell me where you are keeping Mercy," He said to the Blu Soldier as he slid his finger across the blade of his Ubersaw.

"Why should I?" The Blu Soldier said back to him bitterly.

"Do you not remember what I did to your Spy?" Medic then asked him with a grin.

The Blu Soldier then began to recall when their Spy got captured and ended up being a decapitated popsicle, living in Medic's fridge for about a month before he finally expired.

"Fine," The Blue Soldier grumbled. He then lifted his hand and pointed towards a large metal door at the end of the corridor.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Medic then asked the Blu Soldier rhetorically as if he was a child. He then removed the Blu Soldiers helmet and delivered a quick kick to his head, knocking him out as he knew he was no longer any problem to the team.

Heavy then began spinning up his minigun and got ready to charge the door, as he presumed that it would be locked.

"All of you, follow Heavy," He stated before he quickly ran towards the door whilst yelling at the top of his lungs. He then crashed into the door, breaking it off of its hinges and flattening it in front of him. "ARGHHhhh, room is clear of bad guys," Heavy then said in disappointment as he really wanted to kill some Blu team babies.

"Well, that was idiotic," Spy stated as he walked past Heavy.

"Mmph mmmm mph mmph," Pyro mumbled in agreement.

"Since when are you on Spy's side Pyro?" Scout asked in confusion.

"Mpmhh mmmm mphhm mph," Pyro mumbled back.

"Eh, I guess that makes sense," Scout then said back.

"Mein God," They then heard Medic say.

They all looked and saw what he talking about.

Mercy was strapped tightly to a chair in the middle of the room, with a bright spotlight beaming down on her. She was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. It was obvious that serious foul play had happened here.

"Scout, undo her bonds," Medic then ordered.

Scout did as he was told and quickly began to undo all the bonds on the chair. Medic then knelt down in front of her, seeing that she was looking directly down at her lap. She was sobbing ever so quietly to herself.

"Mercy?" Medic said to try and get her attention. All he got was more sobs. "It's okay, we are here now," He said as he carefully rested his hand on her intact hand.

Slowly, with all the strength that she could muster, she lifted her head. Medic saw that she had a large bruise around one of her eyes, as well as several smaller ones, some cuts and also a bloody nose. She then slowly opened her mouth to try and get some words out.

"Be-," She stuttered.

"What Mercy?" Medic said to her quietly

"Behind you," She muttered as her eyes shifted to look behind Medic.

Medic quickly turned around to see the Blu Pyro stepping out of the shadows, holding the most truly feared weapon.

"Oh merde," Spy said as the Blu Pyro lifted up his Phlogistinator, charging it with crits.

Suddenly Heavy pulled Mercy off the chair and hung her over one of his shoulders as quickly and carefully as he could.

"GO GO GO!" He shouted as he ran out of the room.

Everyone quickly followed after him as they were pursued by the merciless Blu Pyro with his weapon of pure death and destruction.

"I swear you're running faster than me Heavy!" Scout shouted as he ran just behind the Russian.

"Does it really matter in this situation!" Heavy shouted back to him.

"Good point!" Scout shouted back.

"Gentlemen, less talking more running," Spy shouted as he sprinted past both of them, leaving them astonished at the French man's speed.

They all ran back up the stairs to the courtyard. Scout split off to tell the other guys that they were leaving whilst the others escaped through the lower levels.

Scout rushed into the room where the rest of the guys were as he started to catch his breath.

"What are you running from boy?" Engi asked with a laugh.

"We got the doc," He said whilst breathing heavily. "But we got Blu's hot on our heels," He said as he made his way over to them.

"We shall make a tactical retreat then," Soldier stated to everyone.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Scout said as he finally got his breath back.

All of the men then made their way into the room behind them and dropped down a grate on the floor, getting them down to the lower level and regrouped with the rest of Red team.

"Did you have fun whilst we were gone," Spy asked Demo as they ran across the bridge.

"Aye, managed to chalk up some heads for me Eyelander," Demo said to Spy as his Eyelander chanted heads multiple times.

Meanwhile, the Blu Spy watched from the upper levels of their base as the Red team made their way back to their base.

"Well played my adversaries," He said as he tossed a cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his foot before he went back into his base to plan his next move.

* * *

 **"Charlie, don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted."**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"He lived happily ever after."**

 **Gene Wilder, 1933-2016, may he be remembered by family, friends and fans alike.**


	13. Salvation

For some reason, Mercy felt as if she was in more of a relaxed state, but she had no idea why. One minute she was bound to a chair in Blu base and the next thing she could remember was being hung over someone's shoulder. But everything happened so fast that it was hard to make much sense of what was happening.

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open and began to make sense of her surroundings. She saw her Valkyrie Suit neatly folded at the end of the bed she was on and realised that she was instead in the normal attire that she wore underneath it. There was also a Medigun suspended on some sort of device above her, slowly mending the various wounds around her body.

Mercy then slowly started to sit up on the bed as she let out a little grunt, catching the attention of Medic who was inspecting various medical instruments.

"I see you are awake," Medic said a little cheerily to her.

"What happened?" She Mercy asked him as she rubbed her forehead.

"We managed to rescue you from the Blu teams base after you got kidnapped by them, whilst we were looking for their Spy," Medic explained to her. "Now, let me have a look at that hand of yours," He asked whilst extending his own.

Mercy knew what he was talking about and held out her left hand to him, as he began to inspect it.

"Let's grow ourselves a finger," Medic said as he was about to amp up the power on the Medigun.

"Don't," Mercy quickly said.

Medic then turned to her with a questioned look on his face.

"It reminds me why I do what I do," She explained to him "And it reminds me of the people who I need to stop, even if it means sacrificing something as precious as marriage," She said as she looked at her hand.

"If you insist," Medic said.

He then activated amped up the power of the Medigun, but only enough so that the skin would grow back around where her finger once was.

"But it is certainly going to take some getting used to," Mercy said as she flexed all of her remaining fingers on her hand.

"At least you still have your right hand," Medic said to try and perk her up a little.

Mercy giggled a little at what Medic said. "Well, I do guess there are some silver linings," She said with a small smile.

"Well you know what they say, laughter is the best medicine," Medic said with a chuckle. "Now I will leave you to get some rest, lord knows you need it," Medic said as he went to leave the room.

"I would much appreciate that," Mercy said as she laid back down, prompting Medic to leave.

She closed her eyes and just let a state of peacefulness take her over. She knew that after everything that she had just been through, some rest would be a blessing. She then soon drifted off to sleep.

Medic then made his way back to where all of the other guys were.

"So what's the verdict doc?" Scout asked Medic when he saw him enter the room.

"Physically, she will make a full recovery, mentally, however, well I don't think she will forget what happened to her," Medic said somberly.

"Well, she is lucky to even be alive after what you told all us," Sniper said to join in on the conversation.

"It was not luck, the woman has strength," Heavy stated.

"She is from the future remember," Spy then said. "And the fact that she is also a doctor, so perhaps she had some sort of technology she made which kept her alive," Spy suggested.

"Aye, I agree with Spy on that," Demo then said.

"Well I do guess that could be a possible variable in her survival," Medic said as he stroked his chin. "Anyway, where is Engie? I thought he would be with you guys," Medic then asked.

"The egghead is in his workshop, making that time doohicky," Soldier told him.

Meanwhile in Engie's workshop

Engie was tinkering with a teleporter which he had decided to use as the base of the time machine that he would make for Mercy to get back home. He had already been planning stuff with it before he had even told her that he could, as she had told them that the device that she got here with was broken.

"Now let's see if this works," Engie said to himself as he added some parts to the teleporter.

It then momentarily glowed before spitting out several sparks and smoke.

"Darn," Engi cursed as he wafted away the smoke.

He then recalibrated the teleporter and made some more modifications to it. Several test runs later, he was sure he finally had a working machine.

"I swear on my Pa's grave if this doesn't work," Engi said as he activated the machine. After several seconds it flickered to life, not showing any sort of fault in its system. "Hooee, look at that," Engi said to himself proudly. He then picked up a nearby loaf of bread and placed it onto the machine. "Now if you turn into another bread monster why I'll," Engi said as he pulled out a modified PDA and locked in the coordinates so it would re-appear in the same place and set for it to travel one minute into the future. Suddenly the loaf of bread disappeared and Engi was left with a feeling of pride. Then one minute later, the loaf of bread re-appeared in the same spot. (Luckily not as a bread monster) "Heck yeh!" Engi shouted in celebration as he threw the loaf into the air and caught it as it came back down.

Now all he had to do was tell everyone the news.

 **A/N: Once again I am sorry for the delay, but school started last Monday so I'm gonna have more things to do on my schedule. However, I will update whenever I can. Seeya next chapter folks.**


	14. Freindship

Mercy had been asleep for a couple of hours now and was starting to wake up. She twisted to one side and looked at an alarm clock on the side. The device read 16:12. She the sleep away from her eyes with the back of both of her hands and uncovered herself from the duvet and sat on the edge of the bed.

She then noticed a bottle placed on the table beside her with a note next to it. So out of curiosity, she took a look.

"This ought to wake you up"- Demo

She placed the note back onto the side table and removed the lid from the bottle. Her suspicions were corrected when she took a sniff of the contents, confirming it to be a very strong type of alcohol. For a moment she dwelled on whether she should take a sip or not and eventually settled on, "What the heck."

She raised the bottle to her lips and allowed some of the contents to enter her body. Almost immediately she was coughing like hell at the strength thinking how in the world Demo even managed to drink the stuff.

But on the other hand it didn't actually taste half bad, she definitely felt more awake and possibly a little more perky. By this point, all her tiredness had been washed by the small amount of the drink she had consumed. After a moment she caught her breath and got up off of the bed and placed the bottle back on the table.

She decided not to put her suit back on as she saw no need for it and settled with her regular attire instead, although it did look a little scruffy. So without waiting any longer, Mercy made her way to the mercs.

After a short walk, she had made her way to where eight of the nine mercs were congregated, each doing their own thing. Scout was reading some comics with Pyro peering inquisitively over his shoulder. Solider and Demo were watching some wrestling on the TV, arguing over who was going to win the match, but Mercy knew that the whole thing was just an act anyway. Or so she had heard. Heavy had his head in the fridge looking for some food with Sniper sat nearby with his hat over his face snoozing. Medic was sat reading a newspaper with Spy standing in the corner, having a smoke like usual.

Heavy was the first of men to realise that she had entered the room with them, as he backed out from the fridge with a fresh sandvich.

"Ah it is good to see you on your feet my friend," Heavy said to her happily.

"I wouldn't be here at all if you didn't come to rescue me," She brought up. "Sorry for being a burden," She then said with a nervous laugh.

"Do not beat yourself up, you should only beat up bad guys," Heavy said to her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Replied Mercy with more of a light hearted laugh.

The two made their way over to the couch to sit down, but before Mercy could even begin to lower herself onto it Pyro had begun bear hugging her whilst lifting her in the air slightly.

"I guess someone is happy to see me then," Mercy said stating the obvious.

"Pyro was worried sick about you," Scout said as he continued to read his comic. "Strange, though, Pyro normally minds his/her business," Scout said unaware of Pyro's dual personalities.

"Well one thing for sure is that Pyro knows how to give a good hug," Mercy said as she struggled for breath a little.

After a couple more seconds of hugging Pyro let Mercy down so that she could sit down like she was originally going to. She sat next to Heavy who was quickly making his way through the sandvich.

"Now that is complete and utter bull!" Soldier shouted at the TV. "No American could lose a wrestling match!" He stated.

"Quit complaining Solly, the opponent won fair and square," Demo said to try and reason with him.

"Nonsense, everyone knows that Americans are the best at everything, especially wrestling," Soldier babbled.

"Oh would you put a sock in it," Sniper said groggily as he chucked his hat at Soldier, hitting the side of the patriot's head.

Soldier calmed down and sat grumbling to himself about how the match must have been rigged in some way and he vowed that he would find out who did it.

"So doc, did yah enjoy the present I left you?" Demo asked Mercy curiously.

"Let's just say it was the strongest drink that I have ever drunk in my entire life," Mercy answered with.

"Aye, but how did it taste?" Demo then asked her.

"Although it was very strong, it did have a good taste to it," She admitted to him.

Demo smiled happily, knowing that his family's brew had not lost its touch over the many years that the various bottles have been fermenting for.

"Thanks for the approval, now if you excuse me I'll be back in a second," Demo said as he left the room.

"Where do you think he's gone to?" Mercy then asked.

"Probably to go and get more booze," Spy said as he emerged from the corner.

Mercy looked at Spy with unease. She knew it wasn't the Blu Spy, but being around him just didn't feel right after all of the things that his counterpart had put her through. She shook off all of the bad thoughts that were beginning to fill her head and focused back to reality.

"Doc told us he managed to fix you up," Scout said as he looked up from his comic.

"Yes he did, which I appreciate greatly," Mercy said.

"Danke," Medic said from behind his newspaper.

"But if the doc fixed you up, then why are you still missing finger?" Scout asked whilst pointing at her hand.

"Oh this," Mercy said as she looked at it. " I decided t-," She was then cut off by the sound of some loud clanking coming from behind her.

Everyone looked towards the source of the noise to see Demo with a rather large quantity of alcoholic beverages for everyone.

"I say that we have ourselves a little celebration after that crazy plan," Demo said with a grin.

"Oh I am totally one for getting wasted," Scout said as he quickly jumped up from the floor.

"Everyone knows that a true American never passes up a drink," Soldier stated.

One by one each of the mercs made their way over to Demo to grab a beverage in celebration of their recent success.

"You're not joining us?" Medic asked when he saw Mercy still sat down.

"I don't really drink," She said as she poked both her index fingers together.

"Oh this isn't any bad in having a drink every once in a while," Medic said as he pulled Mercy up off of the couch.

"Well if you insist," Mercy said as she got pulled by Medic.

 **Several drinks later**

All of the mercs were gathered around Mercy who was telling them the tale of her greatest achievement.

"Oh it gets better," She drunkenly giggled. "So when my patient woke up, most of his body was missing and his brother was never heard from again," She said before going into a laughing fit.

All the other mercs took a moment to take in the information before they all started laughing as well.

"Anyway, that's how Genji became a cyborg," Mercy said as she tried to drink from the empty bottle which she had in her hand. She then over dramatically turned towards Demo. "Scotty, get me another drink," She slurred as she held out the empty bottle.

Demo slurred some unintelligible gibberish before he attempted to take the bottle from Mercy's hand, but only succeeded in falling flat onto his face before snoring loudly.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Mercy whispered before giggling.

"Shhh," Soldier then said. "He is sleeping," Solider slurred.

The drunken behaviour continued for some time before each person began to pass out one by one.

"You are all great friends," Mercy said to all of the unconscious mercs before she two passed out.

 **A/N: Tfw you make one of your favourite characters get drunk xD**


	15. Similarities

Mercy couldn't really remember much of what happened the previous night as she slowly began to peel open both her eyelids. It was revealed to her that she was somehow laying on her back, dangling upside down on the edge of a table. Everything she saw was a blur, but soon she saw Spy looking down at her.

"Why am I upside down on a table?" Mercy asked as she scratched the side of her head.

"You all got drunk and passed out," Spy said to her plainly.

"Oh, would you mind if you..." Mercy wasn't able to finish her sentence before Spy got her sat back upright on the edge of the table. "Thank you," She said gratefully as she straightened out her shirt.

"Of course," Spy said as he pulled out a cigarette from his disguise kit.

"You know you shouldn't smoke so much, won't help you too much in your line of work," Mercy advised.

"That is very convincing coming from the person who drank themselves into unconsciousness," Spy quipped.

Mercy opened her mouth to retort but realised that Spy did have a point in what he was saying. So instead she decided to look at the scene in front of her.

All of the guys were spread out all over the room in a variety of comical poses. One of such poses was Demo spooning a large pile of empty scrumpy bottles. Another was Medic laying over Heavy's chest, bobbing up and down as the large Russian inhaled and exhaled. She couldn't help but crack a smile even though the effects of her hangover were starting to take effect.

"How much did we drink?" Mercy asked Spy as she tried to soothe her headache.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Spy simply said.

She couldn't help feel embarrassed at this fact. She had never gotten this drunk in her life before. The last time she remembered that he had actually gotten into a situation like this was after she had first joined Overwatch and Tracer had decided to throw a party for her.

"You know looking at this, it kinda reminds me of home you know," Mercy said to Spy.

"How so?" He asked back curiously.

"Get me some ice for my head and I'll tell you," Mercy replied playfully.

Spy rolled his eyes and made his way over to the fridge and took out a bag ice for her. He then walked back and passed it to her.

"Thank you very much," Mercy said as she held it up against the side of her head.

"Now would you care to explain how all of these imbeciles remind you of where you are from?" Spy then asked her.

"Well, to be honest, you all remind me of someone I know," Mercy said as she moved the bag of ice around the side of her head. "Scout, he reminds me of Tracer, full of energy and excitement, trying to help the team as best as she could," Mercy explained to Spy.

"Sounds nice enough," Spy said.

"Well she doesn't really have an ego the size of Mount Everest," Mercy said.

Spy dryly chuckled at the joke before he continued to listen.

"Soldier, well I guess he sort of reminds me of Jack, wanting to fight for his country and all. But he is nowhere near as patriotic as him," Mercy stated.

"I don't think anyone can be as patriotical as that lunatic," Spy quipped.

Mercy couldn't help but agree with Spy on that fact.

"I think Pyro reminds me of this person who I have heard of, Reaper I think his name was, both shrouded in mystery," Mercy stopped mid sentence. "You know that's sort of like you as well," She said in realisation.

"I am so flattered," Spy said sarcastically.

"Well Demo, he reminds me of this criminal, Junkrat is his name, I reckon they both seem to love explosions more than their own personal safety," She said with a little laugh. "Heavy most definitely remind me of Rein, looking out for his team and putting them before himself, very noble."

"I guess you could say that," Spy said as he took a puff from his ciggy.

"Medic," She said moving onto him. "I guess I kinda see myself in him a bit. Minus all of the mad doctor sort of stuff," She said with an awkward laugh.

"Naturally," Spy responded with.

"Sniper makes me think of this agent in Talon, Widowmaker is her name, she very much prefers skill over luck, something Sniper seems to take into account as well," Mercy said. "Now I feel like I am forgetting someone," Mercy said as she scanned the room.

Then at that exact moment, Engineer entered the room.

"I see two of you are awake now," Engi said when he saw Spy and Mercy.

"That's it, Engi," Mercy said, slapping her forehead, causing her to wince at the pain it created in her head. "You remind of Torb, but not short and you definitely do not have some sort of underlying anger issues," She stated.

"Okay then," Engi said in confusion. "Anyways I got some good news and I tried to tell yall last night, but you were all too drunk to even speak proper English.

"Sorry about that," Mercy said as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Engi said to comfort her. "What I wanted to tell you that I got the time machine working," He said happily.

As soon as she heard this Mercy jumped straight from the table a gripped Engi in a bear hug. He held his arms up awkwardly and gave Spy a 'What do I do?' look. Mercy soon let go, now with a face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Uh sorry about that," She said with a laugh.

"Well I can't blame you for getting excited now can I," Engi said. "Now I reckon you should get ready and everything and then wait until this lot are up so we can all see you off," Engi explained.

"Right," Mercy said with a nod as she left to go and prepare herself.

When she left the room Engi then spoke to Spy. "How come you got up before this lot?"

"Because I drank in moderation and watched as this lot got wasted," Spy explained.

"Guess that'll do," Engi said in response.


	16. Home-ish

**A/N: When I read some reviews about people being sad that Mercy is going home now, all I could do was grin evilly and say, "If only you know what I have planned." :)**

Mercy was back in her room, putting on her Valkyrie suit as quickly as she could, brimmed with excitement. Finally, she was going to be able to go home, her time, her office, her friends. But yet she did feel a little sad for having to part with all these men that she had become friends with.

They had saved her life, welcomed her in with open arms, answered her questions and treated her as one of their own. To be honest, she had found the whole experience to be rather humbling in some way, however, she was unable to put her finger on the exact reason to why it did.

All she could think of now as just getting back home.

She finished getting prepared and made her way to Engi's workshop, where all the mercs were going to see her off. She walked there at a quickened pace and punched in the password which Engi had given her.

There she saw all the mercs waiting for her and Engi making a few last minute adjustments to the device which he had created for her.

"Ah there you are ," Engi said when he noticed her. "Everything is ready to go, all you need to do is punch in the time, date and location and I am 99.99% sure it'll get you home," Engi said confidently.

"Well there is always the point 01%," Mercy said as she looked at the device.

"Do not worry friend, Engineer is American and that means he is always right, like me," Soldier stated to reassure her.

"Well, I guess I do feel a little more reassured with you saying that Soldier, somehow," Mercy said.

She then made her way over to the control panel and entered to correct time, date and location of which she was going to return to.

"Well my friend, I believe that this has been an experience for us all," Spy said as he extended his hand.

"I believe it has," Mercy said with gratitude as she shook the Spy's hand.

"Be sure to look us up when you get back to the future," Scout said, causing Mercy to snicker a little. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Give it over ten years and you'll understand," She explained.

After taking one deep breath, Mercy stepped up onto the device.

"Hold onto your butt," Engi said as he flipped a switch which started to power the machine.

The machine had just about gathered up enough power before something happened which they did not expect to happen.

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?" They heard.

Everyone looked to see the Blu Spy and a sapper placed on the controls of the machine.

"I did," Sniper said, speaking up from the back.

"Don't go messing with my contraptions," Engi said as he picked up his shotgun and blasted away the Blu Spy. He then frantically began smashing away at the sapper with his wrench but wasn't fast enough.

"Ah scheisse," Mercy said before she disappeared in a large bright flash of light.

"Dang nabbit," Engi cursed as he wafted away the smoke emitting from the console.

"Blu baby is dead," Heavy said stating the obvious.

"Alright who left the front door open," Scout said.

"Now is not the time Scout," Medic said sternly.

"Geez alright," Scout said in his defence.

"Can you track where she went?" Spy asked Engi.

"Give me a second," Engi said as he typed some controls into the console. "Now where did you end up," Engi said to himself as he began to read the data. "Well I got good news and bad news," Engi said to the mercs.

"What's the good news?" Sniper asked.

"The good news is that the doc got back to her time," Engi explained.

"And the bad news?" Heavy then asked.

"She ain't in the place where she wanted to be," Engi said.

 **Back into the future**

"Excuse Miss are you alright?" A voice asked.

Mercy had her eyes scrunched shut after what had just happened and she was worried that something could have gone wrong.

"What year is it?" She asked back with her eyes still closed.

"2076, why do you ask?" The person asked.

Mercy's eyes shot open quickly and she began to take in her new surroundings. The first thing that struck her was that it was way to dreary for her to be in Gibraltar and two, the person talking to her spoke in fluent English. So she was happy that not everything had gone bad.

"Oh, I am more than fine, thanks for asking," She said as she walked away.

"Okay then..." The person said in confusion.

Inside, Mercy was over the moon that she was now home, but she knew that now wasn't the time or place to celebrate her return. She knew that her top priority was to get back to Winston and let him know that she was alright. Unfortunately, however, she had no means of contacting him on a secure channel. So she decided that the best thing to do was determine where she was now.

After a bit of looking around, it was clear that she somehow ended up in England rather than Gibraltar, but there were worse places where she could've ended up and she was relieved that she didn't end up in any of them.

So after she did a bit more digging, she soon found out that she was in London, which gave her an idea. Within moments she had managed to find some change was in a public call box, tapping her fingers against the phone machine waiting for the recipient to pick up.

"Hello, who's calling?" A familiar voice asked her.

"An old friend you could say," Mercy said with a small laugh.

"Ang, is that you luv?" The voice said in excitement.

"Indeed it is Lena," Mercy said.

"Oh it's been waaaaaay too long, so why'd you call lil ole' me for then?" Tracer asked curiously.

"I don't really have time to explain now, but give me your address and I'll talk to you in person," Mercy explained.

"Alright then," Said Tracer.

She took a moment to tell Mercy where she was currently living and gave her the best directions that she could for her to get there.

"So you got it then luv?" Tracer asked.

"Got it noted, I'll see you in a bit," Said Mercy.

"Ta for now," Tracer said as they both hung up.

Mercy then promptly began making her way to where Tracer was. She got a little confused on the way there as her directions didn't seem to be very concrete. She thought that Perhaps Tracer hadn't gotten over the fact that she had called her in such a long time and had gotten herself overexcited.

After about a ten minute walk, Mercy soon came upon a large complex of flats where Tracer was living at. She ascended several stairs until she was on the right level and made her way to the correct flat.

She knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long until the door was opened.

"Angie!" Tracer said happily, enveloping Mercy in a friendly bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Lena," Mercy said as she returned the hug.

"Come on come in, my home is your home," Tracer said excitedly as she let Mercy go and gestured for her to enter, to which she did.

The flat definitely looked much more appealing on the inside than it did on the outside. It looked like Tracer had gotten used to living in a smaller place, rather than a large complex like their previous headquarters in Switzerland. The flat had all the basic necessities that one would need. It wasn't perfectly clean as there were several pizza boxes and drink cans scattered around here and there, as well as some other stuff.

"Looks like you've gotten a little sloppy since we disbanded," Mercy said, commenting on the state of the room.

"Well, you haven't been around to keep things tidy like you used to," Tracer joked as she dropped down onto a couch. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She then asked.

"Let me start from the beginning," Mercy said as she sat down next to Tracer

One long and expositional talk later...

"And that is how I ended up here," Mercy said, ending her talk.

Mercy saw on Tracer's face that she was still taking everything in. It remained that way for a minute as the two sat awkwardly in silence.

"And I thought what happened to me was bad," Tracer said as she chuckled dryly.

"At least I made it back in one piece, that is what is important," Mercy stated.

"You're right," Tracer said as her mood went back to its usual self. "So I'm guessing you wanna talk to Winston then?" Tracer asked.

"Yes I would very much like to," Mercy said.

Tracer got u and left the lounge for a moment and returned with a holopad. She then entered a set of numbers into the pad and soon Winston appeared on it. More specifically his forehead.

"Got it a bit too close their luv," Tracer giggled.

"Oh, sorry about that," Winston said as he adjusted the screen from his end. "What are you calling me for Lena?" Winston then asked her.

"I got someone here who wants to talk to you," Lena said as she passed the holopad to Mercy.

Winston's face beamed with joy when he saw her.

"It's good to see you Mercy, did everything work out well?" He asked her.

"I guess you could say that," Mercy said as she prepared to tell her story of what happened to Winston.

 **A/N: So there are two things that I would like to address quickly. First off, we are at over 25,000 views on this story, so whoop whoop! Secondly, if you are going to leave a comment with containing any constructive criticism, please make sure you got all your facts right before you do. I am saying this as a guest left a review after last chapter (which I discarded), saying that Mercy knows that Reaper is Reyes, when this isn't actually true and is just lore speculation, so make sure you know what is true and what is not.**


	17. Familiar Faces

Mercy went on for about an hour as she told Winston all about what happened to her with Red team at Teufort. She told the story of what she had been trough with such vigour, it seemed like she didn't even take a breath. Tracer emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea for the pair of them.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Tracer said with a smile as she sat down next to Mercy.

"Thank you," Mercy said gratefully as she took a small sip, being careful not to burn the inside of her mouth.

Winston at the other end of the holo-pad sat and contemplated on everything that he had just been told. It definitely proved and disproved some of his theories which he had about the mercenaries in the Badlands. However, there was still something on his mind that was bugging him.

"Mercy, do you remember when I first told you about the mercenaries?" Winston asked her.

"Yes, why Winston?" She asked him curiously.

"Whilst you were gone I tried to dig up some more information about these men, however, most of the data was encrypted with very sturdy security measures," Winston explained.

"Whaddaya reckon that's about?" Lena asked, chiming in on the conversation.

"I believe," Winston said as he rubbed his chin with one of his thumbs. "That the data was so heavily encrypted due to your intervention in the Badlands," Winston explained to both women.

"Wait, Winston," Mercy said quickly, stopping Winston from saying anything else.

"How long was I gone for?" She asked with a very concerned tone of voice.

Winston leant back on the tire which he was sat on and rubbed the back of his head with one of his large hands.

"You were gone for about a week, a lot has happened since you were gone," Winston informed Mercy with.

At first, Mercy was surprised that she had been gone for a whole week. She specifically remembered inputting the time for her to arrive back to as an hour after she had left. However, she quickly realised that the Blu Spy's sapper also caused the time of which she returned to also be altered. She was very thankful that it wasn't something much, much more extreme.

"So what have I missed for the past week," Mercy asked Winston before she took another sip of tea.

"Well there are more people back here now, it's good to see some old faces," Winston said. "Which reminds me," He said as he adjusted himself on his tire. "I thought that you would be here with us Tracer, something keeping you?" He asked her.

"I've been a little pre-occupied with some things," Tracer said as she ruffled her spiky hair.

"Well that's your business and I won't pry," Winston told her. "Anyway, I've already dispatched a drop ship to come pick you up, it should reach you in about half an hour now," Winston informed.

"I guess I better get my stuff ready," Tracer said as she sprung up from the couch.

"I'll lend a hand if you want," Mercy quickly offered.

"That's smashing luv," Tracer said excitedly. "Seeya soon Winston," She quickly piped as she stuck her head around the corner of the holo-pad, making her hair stand up even more than it was.

"Same to you two," Winston said as he hung up from the call.

For the next half an hour before the drop ship showed, Mercy helped Tracer in picking out all that she needed to take with her, such as various clothing and other personal belongings. Once they were all done they waited on the rooftop and eventually the drop ship showed up. It hovered just above the roof as the ramp slowly descended revealing a masked man stood at the top.

"Mercy and Tracer?" He asked both of them bluntly.

"Yup that's us," Tracer replied.

"Alright get in here," He said gesturing for them to enter.

Both women quickly made their way up the ramp as it slowly closed behind them once they had entered. They then strapped down all the luggage and the man went back to the cockpit.

"So, what's your name," Tracer asked the man curiously as she blinked behind the cockpit chair he was sat in.

"76," Is all he replied with.

"That it?" Tracer asked in disappointment.

"Yeh," He answered back with.

"I was hoping for something cooler yah know," Tracer said as she rested her chin on the top of the chair.

"Well I'm afraid that's what you have to call me," 76 said to her bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse me," 76 said as he turned on the auto-pilot. "I'm going to get some rest," He told her as he crossed his arms a leant backwards in his chair.

Tracer decided that it was for the best that she left 76 alone. He didn't seem like the type who liked to be messed around a lot.

"So, what do you think of grumpy guts," Tracer asked Mercy as she emerged from the cockpit.

"I guess he is okay," Mercy said, trying to stay optimistic. "We should welcome any new members," She told Tracer.

"Ah, I guess you're right," Tracer said as she slumped into the chair next to Mercy. "Even if he is grumpy," She said with a laugh. "I'm gonna catch a few winks, help pass the time," Tracer said.

"I guess I will to," Mercy said as the two soon dozed off.

 **A few hours later**

"Wakey wakey doc," Tracer said as she waved her hand in front of Mercy's face.

"Are we there yet?" Mercy asked as she stretched out both of her arms.

"Yup, I'm so eager to see everyone again," Tracer said trying to contain all of her built up excitement.

"Well let's not keep everyone waiting," 76 said as he walked past the couple.

Tracer helped Mercy up as 76 pressed several buttons on a holographic keyboard, causing the ramp to lower. She then quickly blinked down the ramp and embraced Winston in a massive hug, who was waiting outside. Among him was Jesse McCree, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Genji and a whole cast of other people strewn out around them.

"Good to have you back doctor," Winston said happily.

"It's good to be back and to see all of you," Mercy said as she started to get emotional.

"Bring it in my old friend," Reinhardt said as he enveloped Mercy in an almost back breaking hug.

"Thanks, Rein," Mercy said as she struggled to breathe.

After catching up with all of her old friends and meeting some of the new agents, Mercy decided that she had best return to her office and write up a full report of her mission. However, due to her feeling so relaxed now that she was back, she decided to get into more casual clothing and lay down for five. This escalated to ten minutes, which escalated to half an hour, which ended up in her just laying down and doing nothing.

This was perhaps the first time she had ever procrastinated in her entire life.

 **A/N: Almost reached 100 followers everyone, you all deserve a cookie, however, I ate them all :3**


	18. New Members

Around a week had passed since Mercy had arrived back at Gibraltar. She spent the first day writing up a very detailed report of what she had done, despite it bringing back some haunting memories. Nevertheless, she managed to push through them and focus on her task. In her report, she made sure to mention each mercenary, how they differed physically and personality wise and also what they specialised in.

For the next six days, she spent most her time catching up with all of her old friends, as well as getting to know some of the new members.

She had found out that Reinhardt had been rather nomadic these past few years, constantly on the move around Germany helping those who were 'in need of a knight in shining armour'. Mercy made sure to point out that she did not approve of him bringing Brigitte on his 'adventures'. However, Reinhardt maintained the point that she had made her own choice in following him on his path.

Another person which she saw was Genji Shimada. One of the first things that she noticed when she talked to him, was that his attitude towards what he now was had greatly improved. He explained to her that after he left, he sought refuge in the Shambali sanctum in Nepal. He told her that his master Zenyatta had taught him to accept himself for what he was and that he took these teachings to heart. Genji had also apologised for any sort of unacceptable behaviour which had previously expressed towards her for what she had to do to save him. Mercy told him that there was no need to and that she did what she knew was right.

 **Present day**

Mercy was sat at her desk, writing down some notes on how to makes some improvements to the current medical equipment she had on hand. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath orange jumper, accompanied with a lab coat and some grey slacks. As she wrote, her ear twitched when she heard the PA system activate.

"Dr Ziegler to security control, Dr Ziegler to security control," The coarse voice of 76 spoke through the emitter.

As she got up to leave, she thought for a moment why she would be needed there. Her speciality was in medical practices, not the security detail. However something else could have happened and maybe someone was hurt, but she wouldn't be able to know until she got there. She arrived to see 76, Fareeha, McCree and Winston all looking at one of the CCTV monitors.

"You called for me?" Mercy asked curiously as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes we did," McCree said, whilst he sat on a collapsible chair with his feet stuck up where the monitors are.

"Specifically Winston wants you," Fareeha added.

"Why?" Mercy asked as she moved further into the room. "What's going on?" She asked with a tone of concern.

"Well I was hoping that you might be able to explain what's going on," Winston told her as he watched the monitor.

Mercy moved between 76 and Fareeha and was shocked by what she saw. There, stood in front of the large metal door which led into the main complex of the Watchpoint, was what looked like the Engineer. He was holding a toolbox in one hand and was knocking on the large metal door, shouting to see if anybody was inside.

"But, that's not possible, it's been over 100 years," Mercy said in disbelief.

"You know this man?" Fareeha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he was one of the mercenaries that helped me whilst I was stuck back in time," She explained. "To be more specific, he was the one who built the device which got me home."

"So he's no threat?" 76 asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I do not see any reason to why he would now be a threat," Mercy told him.

Winston sat and thought for a moment as he took in what was going on. He then turned to Mercy.

"Seeing as you have spent the most time with this man," Winston said as he adjusted the glasses on his face. "I believe that you should be the one to talk to him," He said as he left the room.

"So you're going to let him in?" 76 asked, still remaining sceptical.

"If what I have been told is true, which I believe is true," Winston told him. "Then he would be a welcome addition and besides, I still want to figure out how he is even still alive," Winston explained with a hint of curiosity.

 **Outside the Watchpoint**

Engineer stood and continued to examine the large door in front of him which branded the symbol of Overwatch. He then knocked once again.

"Hello, I don't mean no harm to y'all in there," Engineer said, hoping that someone would hear him.

He then knocked once more and just as he finished the last knock, the door slowly began to shift as it began to open up.

"Heh, open sesame," Engi said to himself with a small chuckle.

Once the door had opened all they way, Engi saw Mercy standing there still with the look of disbelief which he had back in the security room.

"I guess you might be wondering how I found you then," Engi said to Mercy as she continued to look at him.

"I'm more curious about the fact that you are currently over 100 years old, how could you manage such a thing?" She asked him.

Engi pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, to reveal a device that had been implemented into it, containing some sort of gold looking substance.

"I tell yah, Australium works miracles," Engi said with a big grin as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"You'll have to explain it to me later, anyways you're allowed to enter so please come in," Mercy said as she gestured for him to enter.

"Much obliged," Engi said as he picked up his toolbox and entered with Mercy.

 **Back inside**

Mercy and Engi reached the main complex where Winston was waiting for them.

"Is that a gorilla?" Engi asked as he and Mercy approached

"Don't worry, you get used to it," Mercy whispered to him so that Winston wouldn't hear her.

"Mr Conagher I presume?" Winston asked him.

"Rightly so, but just call Engi, Mr Conagher was my pa," He told Winston. "And you are?" He then asked him.

"It's just Winston, I'm very interested in learning more about you and your colleagues," Winston told him.

"May I?" Engi asked as he pointed at his toolbox.

"Oh go right ahead," Winston said, granting him the permission to construct what was in the toolbox.

Engi kicked open the lid of the toolbox, as a teleporter began to construct itself.

"If you want to learn more about my friends, then you can ask them yourself," Engi said as the teleporter finished constructing.

It span up quickly and out stepped Scout, who quickly went into a funny looking defensive pose when he saw Winston.

"Holy crap a monkey!" Scout shouted.

"Please, I'm a scientist," Winston said with a frustrated sigh.

"And it can talk!" Scout shouted once again.

"Please do not tell me you have soiled yourself," Spy said as he stepped down from the teleporter.

"Go to hell Spy," Scout quipped quickly as he settled down.

One by one, the rest of the mercs emerged from the teleporter, each of them introducing themselves to Winston.

"Say Engi," Mercy said leaning over to him. "Why didn't you all come together?" She asked him.

"I decided to come alone, just in case anything bad happened you know," Engi told her.

"I see, it would make sense for most people here to be sceptical about you lot."

"So, would you mind telling me why all of you have decided to come to us?" Winston asked all of them.

"What can I say, the whole bloody world is going to shite," Demo told him.

"And besides we are all out of a job," Medic added.

"So we all decided that we would try and find you lot and lend you all a hand," Sniper explained.

"And I wanted to make sure that all of you love America!" Soldier stated, causing the other mercs to facepalm.

"You'll have to excuse Soldier," Spy said as his hand emerged from the palm of his hand. "He is very delusional."

"What did you say Frenchie?" Soldier asked as he stared intensely at Spy from the corner of his eyes.

"I said you are the best American there is," Spy said, easily tricking Soldier.

"Thank you maggot," Soldier said thankfully.

"Okay then," Winston said a little awkwardly. "We are always grateful to have more members on the team."

"I can tell you, Winston, these men will be a great deal of help," Mercy said, complimenting the men.

"Aw thanks, doc," Scout said as his ego grew.

"Don't mention it," Mercy said with a smile. "Now if you would kindly follow me, I need to show you around," Mercy said as she prepared to show the mercs their new home and get them prepared for their new life.

 **A/N: I would like to thank each and every one of you who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story of mine. It has been a great experience for me and the end to my first actual proper story. Oh and don't worry those who want to see more from this, as I will be making some spin off stories based off of this one. However, that probably won't be until sometime early next year as I have** **A LOT** **of coursework to get through. Thank you for reading and see you in the next story folks.**


	19. Epilogue

All Angela could do was run, she dare not look back for the fear of seeing _him_ there. The man who caused her pain, the man who had taken a part of her, a part which she left as a scar to remind her to be stronger. But it didn't, it just made her fear _him_ more, the fear that _he_ would do the same thing _he_ had done before. Run was the only thing that she could do. To try and get away and stop it from happening again, maybe she could hide, hide somewhere _he_ would never find her, where no-one would find her.

Somewhere she could be safe.

Suddenly she stopped, a large brick wall blocked her path with no way around, over and under. No way for her to escape _him. His_ footsteps echoed as he encroached upon Angela who was now backed up against the wall like a cornered rat with nowhere to run. She wished she could just push through, push through with all her strength so she could keep running but she knew it was no use. She knew that she wasn't strong enough. She knew that she'd never be strong enough to escape _him._ Now the footsteps ceased and all that was left was a bone chilling silence.

Angela's body turned as slow as she could physically make it turn. The fear of _him_ being there overwhelmed her entire body, her legs just wanting to give up and cease working altogether. It was only the tiny slither of hope that _he_ had left which kept her turning. But all that hope was crushed when she saw _his_ figure just standing several metres away from her.

 _He_ remained motionless for a few moments before _he_ began to undergo a metamorphosis. _His_ form began to grow as _his_ bones and limbs grotesquely moved and cracked into unnatural positions, making _him_ look like less of a man and more of a monster. _His_ fingers grew to a ridiculous length, forming into what looked to be knives as _he_ scraped a hand down one side of the wall causing an ear piercing sound. _His_ mouth widened, turning into a devilish grin revealing a mouth filled with spiked teeth and a tongue that looked as if it belonged to a demon. Finally there was a pair of glowing blood red eyes which stared down at Angela, not even blinking. Not even once.

Angela wanted to scream, yell, hope that someone would hear her and save her but she couldn't even pick up enough courage to even speak, to even scream. The creature bellowed out a feral screech as _it_ sprinted towards Angela, raising an arm ready to strike at _its_ defenceless victim. Within the last several feet it lunged towards her as Angela rose her arms as a natural reflex as her fate was sealed.

 _Except it wasn't..._

A bloodcurdling scream resonated through the base as Angela shoot up in her bed, almost drenched in sweat and breathing faster than an athlete after finishing a triathlon. She looked around realising that it was a nightmare and that she was in her room. That she was safe. The door to her room opened as Lena quickly entered the room still in her pajamas and her hair a mess but a dead serious look on her face, a look that was rarely ever seen on the happy go lucky agent.

"Ang are you okay!" Lena exclaimed after being awoken by the sudden noise.

"I...I…" Was all that Angela managed to stammer out before tears began rolling down her face.

"Oh Angie," Lena said as she quickly made her way to her side embracing her in a comforting hug, causing Angela to grasp onto her tightly and bury her head into one of Lena's shoulders, letting out all her emotions.

However, this wasn't the first nightmare Angela had since she returned. On the other hand, it was the first one that someone knew about and the first to drive her to this state.

Angela knew it wouldn't be the last.

 **A\N: Closure at last! I had been wanting to make a better ending for a while now but of course life gets in the way, but I finally got around to writing something in what seems like forever now. Please let me know what you think of this, for all you know a sequel may be coming soon. (Not until after Christmas though because work is a priority for me right now)**


End file.
